Injustice Green Years
by Avp369
Summary: Sucede en el cómic de Injustice. Mi idea sobre lo que pasaría si Chico Bestia estubiera tambien en el universo. Calificado T, pero puede subir a M con la violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Dc comics no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran abría algunas cosas que seguro no estarían sucediendo.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 1

Un avión negro cruzo el cielo a gran velocidad, su piloto tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos que haría que los propios mares se abrieran a su paso por tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Debajo de su transporte se encontraba una vista tan hermosa que algunas personas darían parte de su riñón para poder contemplarla una sola vez. Hectáreas de bosque se expandían por todos lados combinados con extensiones de valles rocosos en una armonía perfecta.

Pero el piloto no le dio una segunda mirada, ignorando el paisaje aterrizo el avión a las afueras de una aldea de la zona. Sus habitantes asustados por el repentino visitante corrieron a avisar a su líder.

La puerta del pequeño avión se abrió y de él una mujer salió. La mujer era hermosa, sus ropas ni haciendo nada para esconder el cuerpo que cubrían. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra que dejaba nada a la imaginación y unos sencillos pantalones tejanos grises con unas sandalias.

Tenía una piel blanca como porcelana que solo remarcaba sus ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello negro como la noche aun más.

La mujer vio como un pequeño grupo de lo que podía deducir como guerreros venían en su dirección acompañando al que sin ninguna duda era su líder. El hombre que se paro delante tenia la piel muy oscura no dejando ninguna duda de su procedencia, su cuerpo estaba construido para la lucha y la caza.

Como adornos llevaba unos cuantos collares hechos de diferentes materiales, pulseras y una gran corona hecha de plumas de diversos colores en un patrón simétrico siendo la del medio la de mayor altura y disminuyendo hacia los lados.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, verde contra marrón, para los espectadores a su alrededor parecía que no hacían nada, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Ambos estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa.

"¿Dónde está?" fue lo primero que dijo la mujer. Muchos se asombraron por la falta de decoro que acababa de demostrar la mujer ante su Rey. Algunos estaba a punto de gritar a la extranjera pero fueron silenciados por las palabras de su líder.

"Se hospeda en la antigua casa que sus padres y él habitaron cuando se encontraban aquí. Está en el interior del bosque a pocos minutos de aquí" respondió mientras señalaba en la dirección en que tenía que ir.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" pidió en un tono triste mientras miraba en la dirección que le apuntaba.

"Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para saber su estado.

Dando las gracias por su ayuda se adentro en el bosque. Cualquier persona que entrara en este dominio podía darse cuenta de toda la vida que le rodeaba. Entre los árboles se podían escuchar los distintivos sonidos de animales en movimiento y los olores que ningún humano podía recrear la envolvían casi como si fuera una cálida manta.

El viaje fue de corta duración con tantas cosas para distraerla en su pequeño paseo. La mujer llego a un pequeño claro, libre de arboles y en medio se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera, lo suficiente grande como para que una pequeña familia pudiera vivir cómodamente.

La mujer se acerco a la puerta, dio un par de golpes para alertar a su ocupante y espero a que abrieran. Después de dos minutos mirando al trozo de madera que impedía lo que había venido a hacer, decidió sencillamente entrar.

Se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar la puerta abierta, no es que eso la hubiera detenido. Cuando entro vio que el interior era igual de sencillo que el exterior.

La casa estaba construida de manera que al entrar lo primero que vieras fuera el salón, adornado con múltiples estanterías llenas de libros de biología y diversos otros tomos sobre la fauna mundial, justo en medio se encontraba una mesa para cuatro personas y a un lado unos sillones para relajarse con una pequeña mesita con una lámpara para la noche.

La persona que buscaba se encontraba sentada de espaldas a ella en la mesa, parecía concentrado en un libro y no la oyó cuando entro. Un brillo travieso cruzo sus ojos y la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro hacia juego con ellos.

Acercándose con un sigilo digno de cualquier felino, la mujer coloco su boca junto al oido del hombre sentado y dijo...

"¡Bo!"

El hombre literalmente salto de la silla por el susto, pero lo que la mujer no había planeado es que en medio del aire el hombre se transformara en una pantera de color verde y la tirara al suelo, la sujetara y le enseñara los dientes como si fuera a comérsela.

"¡Gar tranquila, soy yo!" grito la mujer al ahora identificado superhéroe. Al principio el animal encima suyo no parecía reaccionar ante la advertencia de la mujer, pero unos segundos más tarde una mirada de reconocimiento llego a sus ojos felinos y con calma se aparto de ella y volvió a su forma humana.

"¿Tía Selina?" pidió en evidente confusión. Garfield ayudo a levantarse a la ahora reconocida ladrona "¿Cuántas veces te he dijo que no hagas eso?, un día de estos tendremos una desgracia y Bruce me matara después"

Selina rio ante la cara de terror que cruzo durante un segundo la cara de su sobrino sustituto al pensar en su novio/amante "Pero no puede evitarlo, estaba ahí tan concentrado que incluso no pudiste oírme entrar" la cara de Gar se sonrojo por el evidente despiste que acaba de tener "¿Ahora vas a darle un abrazo a tu tía o tengo que obligarte?"

El cambiaformas sonrió a su tía y la abrazo tal y como ella había pedido. Cuando se separaron los de sentaron en la mesa, Selina vio que su sobrino estaba estudiando uno de los libros de su padre sobre biología.

"Estudiando por lo que veo" comento señalando el libro.

Garfield bajo la mirada al libro ante "Si, he tenido mucho... tiempo libre, estos ultimas semanas y decidí que podía aprender un poco más sobre los animales" su voz cogió un tono triste por la ultima parte.

La mirada de la ladrona se suavizo ante la expresión que ocupaba el rostro de Garfield ahora.

Para entender como uno de los fundadores de los Titans había acabado viviendo en soledad en una parte alejada de África, uno tenía que remontarse a cinco años atrás.

Poco después de que Chico Bestia llevo a los Titans a la victoria contra la Hermandad del Mal y los congelaran, cada uno volvió a su ciudad con su Torre y siguió con sus funciones de manera normal.

Durante los siguientes dos años demostró que tal acción fue extremadamente beneficiosa para Jump City, la criminalidad bajo con cada día que pasaba hasta que al final llego a un recordó histórico para la ciudad.

Pero mientras que la bajada de criminalidad era buena para la ciudad, era malo para los Titans. Cada vez que más crimen desaparecía, menos eran necesarios ellos y había ocasiones en que podían pasar meses incluso sin ser llamados.

Con mucho pesar, el alcalde finalmente tuvo que cortar la financiación para la Torre, con el crimen ahora siendo perfectamente manejado por el cuerpo de policías la ciudad ya no tenía la necesidad de un súper-equipo para que hicieran el trabajo.

Al principio Gar quiso financiar el mismo la Torre usando la herencia de sus padres biológicos, la cual era bastante extensas debido a sus profesiones. Tal idea fue rápidamente rechazada por Richard, ya que no permitiría que su hermano pequeño sustituto malgastara el dinero duramente ganado de sus difuntos padres en una cosa que al final acabaría igual.

Gar había intentando argumentar en contra pero al final y por mucho que le doliera Richard tenía razón.

Con todo decidido, los Titans se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para informar al alcalde. El hombre estaba realmente triste por tener que hacer esto a las personas que habían protegido durante años su ciudad, pero no había otra solución, el dinero que se invertía en la Torre podía ser usado de manera más eficiente y esa era la decisión lógica.

Pero eso no significaba que los dejarían irse sin un debido reconocimiento, los dias siguientes se dedicaron a homenajes, ruedas de prensa y una fiesta en la Torre para despedirlos oficialmente.

Aun sin un equipo operativo en ella, el alcalde se comprometió a mantener la Torre como monumento y también como un museo sobre ellos.

Y finalmente llego el día que ninguno de ellos quería que llegara. Los cinco héroes tuvieron que separarse y seguir cada uno su propio camino.

Robin volvio a Gotham para seguir con su entrenamiento con su mentor, cuando se decidió que ya estaba lo suficiente preparado Richard entrego el manto de Robin a su sucesor, Damian Wayne, y cogió una nueva identidad como Nightwing y se volvió el protector de Blüdhaven.

Starfire tuvo que volver a Tamaran, sus funciones como gobernante ya no podían ser pospuestas más y Galfore estaba haciéndose demasiado mayor para asumirlas. Fue una despedida llena de lagrimas sobre todo por parte de ella y sorprendentemente de Richard.

Victor se fue a Star City para trabajar con su padre en los laboratorios Star y así poder expandir aun más sus conocimientos sobre tecnología. Dos años más tarde el propio Superman se presentaría personalmente para pedirle que se uniera a la Liga, lo cual acepto inmediatamente.

Raven fue a un viaje de autodescubrimiento, con la caída de su padre y ahora siendo capaz de estar más a tono con sus emociones, la hechicera decidió explorar el mundo y todo lo que podía ofrecer. Tambien aprovecho para estudiar otras formas de magia y visitar a su madre en Azarath para reencontrarse con sus raices.

El proyecto de Garfield probablemente fue el más ambicioso de todos, el cambiaformas decidió viajar por todo el mundo y conseguir el ADN de todo los animales conocidos por el hombre, y alguno sin conocer.

También gracias a los contactos de Bruce con algunos héroes versados en las artes mágicas, pudo viajar a algunos otros reinos mágicos para añadir alguna que otra forma exótica a su colección.

Durante esos tres años hasta el presente cada uno de los miembros de los Titans creció de maneras diferentes tanto física como mentalmente.

Y entonces sucedió.

Selina miro a uno de los estantes en el salón. Dos marcos de fotos se quedaron ahí para que cualquiera los mirara.

En el primero había tres personas, dos adultos y un niño, de no más de siete años. En la segunda los miembros que lo componían eran cinco, cuatro adultos y un joven de unos diez años.

EL chico de la primera foto era un joven de piel blanca y con un pelo rubio oscuro igual que su padre, sus ojos eran de un azul como el cielo, como su madre, tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar el propio sol mientras tenia cogidas las manos por sus padres.

El de la segunda foto era completamente diferente, su piel era de un color verde menta y su pelo de un tono más oscuro, sus ojos eran del color de las esmeraldas y Selina casi pensó que podría robarlos para hacerlos pasar como unas, su sonrisa era un poco más tenue que la del niño menor pero igualmente se notaba que estaba siendo feliz mientras era abrazado por detrás por una mujer que de seguro era su madre.

La ladrona giro para mirar al joven delante suyo, parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos mientras miraba por la ventana enfrente suyo, aunque no decía nada sus ojos era como puertas a sus sentimientos. Ella podía ver la tristeza, la rabia, la impotencia, todo junto en coctel de culpabilidad que podrían destruir el alma de cualquiera.

"Los echas de menos ¿cierto?" dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Gar no respondió, no hacía falta, los dos sabían de que quien hablaba.

Todo el mundo recordaba donde se encontraba el día en que sucedió, era imposible no hacerlo. Un evento de tal magnitud era imposible que hiciera confundir a cualquier persona sobre en qué día paso.

Él específicamente se encontraba en la cima del Everest ese día, disfrutando una de las vistas más espectaculares que un ser humano podía ver en la Tierra.

Pero la hermosa vista fue interrumpida, por un dolor extremo en el fondo de su ser, incluso antes de que Cyborg le llamara para avisarle trece segundos después, antes incluso de que Raven se comunicaría telepáticamente con él nueve segundos después.

El ya lo sabía, el sintió la muerte de tres miembros de La Roja, dos de ellos siendo el actual avatar y el otro siendo el futuro.

Buddy Baker, Maxine Baker y Mari McCabe. Con otros once millones de personas, la Roja estaba sufriendo, una gran cantidad de vida había sido tomada de un solo golpe.

Cyborg y Raven enseguida confirmaron sus sospechas, el Joker había volado Metrópolis. Y había conseguido obligar a Superman a hacerlo a la vez que mataba a su esposa y su hijo no nato.

Su sangre se congelo cuando le dijeron la ciudad. Sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Cyborg sobre la radiación, Garfield decidió ir a la ciudad, rezando que sus peores temores no fueron ciertos.

Usando una de sus formas místicas más útiles, el Fénix, se teletransporto directamente al centro de Metropolis. Esa era una de las cosas que al parecer la mayoría de usuarios de la magia desconocían, los Fénix tenían la habilidad de llegar a cualquier lugar que quisieran siempre y cuando supieran donde estaba.

Cuando llego uso otra habilidad que aprendió durante sus viajes, transformaciones parciales, cambio la composición de su propia piel hasta un nivel genético, para que fuera exactamente igual que el de las cucarachas.

Gracias a que cada una de sus células poseía más copias de su propio genoma, la radiación podía destruir parte de ellos con los rayos Gamma, pero los animales de los cuales había sacado esta habilidad, tenían un sistema de reparación de su ADN que les permitía repararlos siempre y cuando hubiera dos de sus genomas intactos.

Con el problema principal solucionado, el chico se transformo en una pantera, aun manteniendo la transformación anterior, y con toda la fuerza de sus piernas se dirigió hacia donde él esperaba que no estuvieran.

El no sabía cuánto estuvo corriendo, parecía que hubieran sido horas, pero a lo mejor solo habían sido minutos. Corrió y corrió, y mientras lo hacía, vio la destrucción que la explosión dejo a su paso.

Esqueletos, edificios destruidos, cenizas, recuerdos destruidos, sueños rotos, todo eso por la locura de un solo hombre. Porque se aburrió de perder, decidió que explotar una bomba en la ciudad del mejor superhéroe de todos sería divertido.

El no sabía que en ese momento ese mismo hombre estaba cruzando una línea de la que no podría volver jamás.

Cuando giro en un edificio casi a punto de derrumbarse, no fue el edificio el que cayo.

Fue el mundo de Gar el que lo hizo.

Volviendo a su forma poco a poco se acerco al escenario que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Mientras caminaba, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, todo su cuerpo transmitía la desesperanza que sentía.

Su rodillas se habían doblado un poco, como si un objeto increíblemente pesado estuviera encima de su espalda.

Gar tropezó con algún trozo de edificio y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, más lagrimas seguían fluyendo y un gemido de angustia salió de su boca.

Entre las ruinas de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, un grito de una persona en pleno dolor, pudo ser escuchado.

Los supervivientes a las afueras de la ciudad pudieron oírlo también y algunos incluso lloraron por el evidente dolor de la desgraciada alma. Y también los animales circuncidantes gritaron al cielo por el dolor de uno de los suyos.

Cuando Superman llego a la zona, alertado por el grito que había escuchado desde la sala en que acababa de matar al Joker, encontró a Gar de rodillas y mirando el cielo con los ojos completamente desenfocados.

El hombre de acero no pudo si no ver con horror, lo que había dejado al chico en tal estado era un esqueleto de unos diez metros de altura que de alguna manera se había mantenido de rodillas, casi haciendo una macabra parodia de la posición en la que se encontraba Gar, y por debajo de él dos esqueletos más y lo que parecía un cuerpo de metal.

Más tarde se confirmo que los cuerpos era de hecho todos los miembros de la Patrulla condenada. Al parecer el grupo había decidido tomarse unos días libres y fueron a Metropolis para disfrutar de ellos, con la mala suerte de venir el día de la explosión.

Eso volvió a Garfield el heredero de la tercera persona más rica del mundo. Pero a él todo eso no le importaba nada, Gar solo sabia una cosa.

Había perdido a su familia, por segunda vez.

El funeral fue celebrado en la Mansión Dayton, Steve y Rita habían dejado instrucciones para que sus cuerpos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, fueran enterrados en el jardín de la casa con el resto de la familia de su padre.

Todo el asunto fue muy privado, solo familia y amigos íntimos fueron invitados. Eso hizo que muy pocas personas vinieran. Los Titans originales, excepto Starfire, Bruce acompañando a Richard, el padre de Cyborg e incluso la madre de Raven había venido para dar el pésame.

También apareció Oliver Queen, pocos sabían que el hombre rubio era un amigo de la infancia de Steve y los dos eran como hermanos volviéndolo parte de la familia, Dinah Laurel su novia y también amiga de la familia y para sorpresa de muchos Selina Kyle, amiga intima de Rita y una persona importante para Gar.

Después de eso el cambiaformas se encerró en la casa de sus padres, _su_ casa, y no salió para nada. Gar dejo a Vernon Questor a cargo de la empresa, el hombre, que había ayudado a su padre durante sus muchos años en los negocios, no le importo estar a cargo hasta que creyera que estaba completamente seguro de que podía estar al mando.

Luego Superman empezó a hacer a hacer locuras alrededor del mundo, con la muerte de su esposa e hijo no nato empezó a creer que su deber era el de proteger a la humanidad de cualquier cosa que el considerara mal.

El hombre de acero se dedico a intervenir en guerras y acciones militares para evitar más víctimas inocentes, aunque sus acciones estaban en el lugar correcto, cualquier persona podia ver que eso no podía acabar bien.

Y no lo hizo.

El gobierno de los Estados Unidos, considero tales intervenciones como una traición a la patria, sumado al asesinato sin castigo del Joker, medidas debían ser tomadas.

Con la identidad de Superman revelada, el gobierno organizo el secuestro de Jonhatan y Martha Kent, sus padres. Todos los héroes disponibles acudieron a la llamada de Wonder Woman a ayudar, bueno, todos menos Garfield.

Y Batman. Bruce no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Superman estaba haciendo.

La mayoría de la gente entendió porque no vino, la muerte de su familia aun era reciente y él no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra nadie.

Wonder Woman no fue una de esas personas comprensivas. Después de que la crisis fuera resuelta, la Amazona se presento en su casa, más bien destruyendo la pared y entrar en su casa, y le dio una conferencia sobre lo patético que era por quedarse en su casa y no ayudar a Superman cuando lo necesitaba.

No querer discutir, cambio, demasiado rápido para que lo notara la mujer, en un Fénix y un segundo después Diana se encontraba en la Plaza Roja de Moscú.

Después de eso nadie más vino a molestarlo, seguramente alertados por lo que había hecho con la amazona. La soledad de la mansión no alivio su pena pero al menos podía llorar con toda la libertad que quería sin nadie juzgándolo por dejar de lado cosas menos importantes que hacer correctamente el luto.

Luego vino la debacle con Aquaman y Gar supo en ese momento que no podía quedarse en la mansión, si el comportamiento de Diana era un indicativo estos últimos tiempos, Gar no dudaba de que volvería a venir y esta vez con compañía.

Así que el ex-Titan decidió irse, informo a Vernon de su salida, comprendiendo que era lo que debía hacer, cogio unos diarios de sus padres que contenían información de importancia extrema y se fue a la casa de sus padres biológicos en Upper Lamumba.

El Rey Tawaba lo acogió sin problemas, considerando que cuando los Logan murieron él lo recogió y lo nombro uno de sus hijos, eso lo volvía príncipe de Upper Lamumba ya que los hijos biológicos del Rey habían muerto de Sakutia y las dos únicas personas que podían ayudarle ya estaban muertas.

Gar miro a Selina mientras se tomaba el café que acababa de hacer, él sabía que algo pasaba, su tía no habría venido a buscarlo si no pasara algo.

No es que no se preocupara, es solo que lo conocía y sabia que si se había ido era porque quería estar solo y ella respetaba y apoyaba eso, y que volvería cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

"¿Porque has venido en realidad tía Selina?" pregunto de repente Gar. El joven de dieciocho años vio como los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron por un segundo, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, para apartar sus ojos de los suyos prefiriendo mirar la mesa.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Garfield cuando vio la manera en que actuaba la ladrona, ella siempre era segura, valiente, sin miedo. La manera tímida, como una colegiala a la que acababan de coger haciendo algo malo, en que se estaba comportando era anti-natural para ella y eso lo asustaba más.

"¿Dime que ha pasado?" pregunto preocupado, levantándose de la mesa y tirando la silla al suelo "¡Dímelo!"

Cuando levanto la mirada para coincidir con la suya, Gar pudo ver la pena y la tristeza en sus ojos iguales a los suyos.

Y por tercera vez en su vida, el mundo de Gar cayo.

"Richard a muerto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, el menda está de vuelta.**

**Perdón por mi larga ausencia, pero a principios de verano mi madre y yo tuvimos un accidente de tráfico que nos dejo a los dos en el hospital con heridas bastantes graves. **

**Pero ahora estoy de vuelta completamente recuperado y con un par de cicatrices de más en mi cuerpo y os traigo esta historia, durante mi convalecencia mi hermano me trajo en una tablet todos los números de Injustice y pensé **_**"Tengo que escribir algo sobre esto" **_**y aquí lo tenéis.**

**Para mis fans de Naruto: Lost arm, a mediados de Octubre tendré el siguiente capítulo, mi portátil fue destrozado en el accidente y bueno, los capítulos estaban ahí. Por lo que sed un poco más pacientes. Por cierto, he estado mirando los comentarios y de momento nadie ni se ha acercado un poquito a desvelar su identidad. **

**Por lo que tengo un reto, voy a dar una pregunta y el primero que la responda por PM lo más cerca de la realidad podrá saber antes que nadie quien es.**

_**¿Qué ha pasado con el brazo de Naruto? **_**no el nuevo el antiguo.**

**Estaré esperando sus respuestas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí tenemos el capitulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y ni olviden comentar, los autores nos alimentamos de eso.**

Capitulo 2

Gar observo las nubes pasar desde la ventanilla del avión. El ex-Titan aun estaba un poco en shock por la noticia de que otro miembro de su familia había muerto pero una gran parte del sentimiento estaba siendo abrumado por la ira.

Selina le conto como ocurrió todo. Superman en su infinita sabiduría había decidido que todos los criminales del manicomio de Arkham debían ser trasladados a una prisión con una seguridad mayor.

Al parecer Cyborg también los estaba ayudando. Eso era otra cuestión que debía abordar, su amigo estaba de acuerdo con las ideas del kriptoniano, mientras que él cada vez las encontraba más repulsivas.

El nuevo Robin se puso del lado de Superman muy a la consternación de sus compañeros del Batclan y mientras los dos grupos discutían, Green Arrow apareció para dejar a Harley Queen.

Pero cuando vio la situación en la institución medica por uno de los monitores de un guardia decidió dejar a la mujer con él e intervenir.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que Harley se liberara, noqueara al guardia y decidiera que era una buena idea dejar libres a todos los reclusos incluyendo al grande, letal e _inmortal_ Grundy.

Considerando que uno de los superhéroes en el asilo era el que asesino a su novio/obsesión no era de extrañar que lo hiciera.

Rápidamente todo el asunto se volvió una guerra en toda regla, cuando Grundy había aparecido del suelo, se llevo a Robin de donde había salido. Wonder Woman intento liberarlo pero la criatura fácilmente se la quito de encima.

Luego vinieron Superman y Nightwing a salvar al joven compañero del Caballero Oscuro, que tenía su cabeza encerrada en el puño de Grundy.

Con un rápido uso de su visión calorífica el último hijo de Krypton corto limpiamente la mano del zombie, decidido a ventilar un poco de sus frustraciones Superman literalmente paso a través del pecho de Grundy, dejándole un buen agujero.

Mientras tanto Nightwing ayudo a salir de su prisión a Robin e inmediatamente los jóvenes héroes volvieron al fragor de la batalla.

Por lo que Richard le había contado del tercer Robin, era muy orgulloso, competitivo, arrogante y con una necesidad casi imperiosa de mostrar que era el mejor Robin de todos, el cual la mayoría de veces no aceptaba consejos de su predecesor en el puesto.

Y eso llevo a que el chico se cabreara porque Richard lo detuvo de matar a Riddler a golpes. Robin no acepto que le reprendiera diciéndole que eso no era lo que hacia el compañero de Batman.

Y como era lo normal en él, el chico arremetió lanzándole uno de sus bastones a la cabeza cuando se giro. Normalmente, por lo que le Selina le conto, Richard deberia haberlo interceptado ya que era algo que solía hacer en cada uno de sus entrenamientos.

Pero lo que parecer ser que no pensó el chico fue que estaba en medio del campo de batalla, y Richard no estaba preparado para tal ataque sopresa. El golpe provoco que se desequilibrara y que con mala surte su cuello fuera a para justo en unos escombros en el suelo.

Muerte instantánea.

Eso era el único consuelo de toda una situación que no podía haber sido peor, que Richard no sufriera, que no quedara atado a una silla pudiendo ver todo a su alrededor y nunca volver a interactuar con él. Lo mejor en lo peor.

Los nudillos de Garfield se volvieron blancos cuando pensó en el autor de tal muerte. Superman lo había acogido ya que no tenía las pelotas de volver a la Bat-Cueva a enfrentar el castigo.

Y eso era lo peor, el chico no había sufrido castigo alguno y para un hombre que ahora se dedicaba a castigar todo en el mundo era bastante hipócrita de su parte.

Gar cerró los ojos, harto de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo, aun tenían un largo viaje hasta Gotham y el cambiaformas aprovecho para conseguir un poco de sueño sin sueños.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en su siguiente paso luego.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alfred Pennyworth observo como el avión privado de la señorita Kyle empezó a descender en el patio trasero de la Mansión Wayne.

Esta última semana había sido dura para su familia, la muerte del maestro Richard ensombreció el ya muy oscuro carácter del maestro Bruce, se concentro exclusivamente en todo lo relacionado con el mundo criminal, en un intento de mitigar la culpa y el dolor que sentía.

La noticia no tardo en llegar al resto del Batclan, el maestro Tim, el actual líder de los Titans designado personalmente por sus fundadores, llego al día siguiente de la tragedia. El corazón del viejo mayordomo se encogió con dolor cada vez que recordaba la expresión del pobre chico.

Aun que todos los hijos adoptivos de Bruce era excepcionalmente maduros para su edad a veces tenían que recordar que algunos de ellos aun eran niños y en esta situación era inevitable comportarse de acuerdo a la edad de uno.

Cuando el maestro Tim llego a casa, había intentado ser fuerte pero la fachada duro exactamente hasta el momento en que el joven vio a su padre.

Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Tim y se lanzo a abrazar a Bruce, aunque la gente solía pensar que él era un hombre frio e incluso a veces insensible, Bruce se preocupaba enormemente por su familia y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

La familia al completo, menos Jason que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba destrozada. Los días posteriores a la muerte de Richard, Alfred se despertó cada mañana abriendo una botella de alcohol y se dormía con las últimas gotas de ella.

Esta espiral de decadencia fue detenida la noche en que la señorita Kyle llego a la mansión, de alguna manera la ladrona logro sacara a cada residente de la casa de su depresión.

Lo primero fue conseguir a Alfred otra vez a su ser británico habitual para eso escondió todas y cada una de las botellas en _toda_ la casa. Cuando logro tenerlo de su lado otra vez los cayeron como fichas de domino.

De alguna manera la personalidad llena de vida de Selina pudo pasara a través de la oscuridad que había caído en la familia Wayne.

Alfred volvio al presente cuando la puerta del avión se abrió y dicha mujer salió de él, cuando estuvo justo a su lado se dio cuenta de que llevaba una mochila por encima de su hombro y un gato verde lo estaba siguiendo detrás suyo.

Cuando estuvieron en el interior el gato volvió a la forma de Garfield Logan. El chico agarro la mochila que traía la mujer y se giro para enfrentar al mayordomo.

"Bienvenido señor Logan" dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí durante unos días" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el cambiaformas, pero un segundo después la sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por un expresión de tristeza "Siento no haber venido antes"

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza "No hubiera cambiado nada Garfield" aseguro dejando caer por un segundo el protocolo "lo que paso fue un infortunio que nadie podía haber evitado, la casualidad y la mala suerte son factores que ni siquiera alguien como el amo Bruce puede controlar"

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Como ha dicho Alfred no podrías haber hecho nada" dijo Selina colocando una mano en su hombro "por favor Alfred llévalo a su habitación. ¿Bruce está en la cueva?"

Con un ligero movimiento el mayordomo confirmo su pregunta y la ladrona se dirigió a buscar al caballero de la noche.

Los dos hombres vieron como la mujer desaparecía por uno de los pasadizos. Con un movimiento de su mano Alfred pidió al joven a su lado que lo siguiera.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se había hospedado en la Mansión Wayne, siempre inconscientemente la comparaba con la Mansión Dayton. La casa de Bruce por todos los efectos prácticos era enorme y nadie podía dudar de eso.

Pero la casa de sus padres era casi del tamaño de un palacio, aun recordaba la primera vez que llego a ahí, cuando le dijeron de ir a comer se perdió en el viaje entre su cuarto y la cocina, estuvo perdido durante tres días.

El viaje hasta la habitación tomo unos diez minutos de pasillos y un par de escaleras para completarse, el viaje no se hizo largo ya que Alfred y él mantuvieron una agradable conversación.

Al llegar a la habitación el mayordomo le informo que la cena se serviría en el comedor en media hora. Despidiéndose Alfred dejo al joven con sus asuntos.

La habitación que le habían proporcionado era grande, fácilmente tres o cuatro veces mayor que la que tenía en la Torre Titan. Estaba amueblada de manera sencilla pero elegante, todos los muebles estaban hechos de la madera más exquisita del mercado.

La sala contenía una cama lo suficiente grande para dos, a cada lado una mesita con una pequeña lámpara en ella. También había un escritorio al fondo de la habitación y un pequeño balcón que daba a los jardines de la mansión.

Gar se acerco al armario que tenia al lado, mientras guardaba la poca ropa que trajo consigo sus sentidos captaron algo, colando la ultima prenda cerró las puertas del mueble.

"Ya puedes salir, se que estas aquí" dijo sin darse la vuelta.

En la esquina más alejada de la habitación, donde la luz creo que una sombra de gran tamaño, como si de un fantasma se tratara, alguien salió de ella.

Su atuendo impedía saber quién era, llevaba una especie de caso alrededor de su cabeza de color rojo metálico, con aperturas para los ojos. Una camiseta gris ajustada que mostraba sus músculos de su abdomen, pantalones grises y botas de combate negras. En su cintura se encontraba dos fundas de pistolas y encima de todo llevaba una chaqueta de motorista marrón.

Lo más destacado de todos era el murciélago rojo en medio de su pecho demostrando cual era su afiliación.

"Como sabias que estaba aquí" pregunto, su voz distorsionada por la máscara.

Gar se giro para enfrentar a su invitado, levantando un dedo señalo a su nariz mientras le daba una sonrisa socarrona "No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero hueles a aceite de motor y muerte, y ese último olor no suele ser muy común en la gente"

"Lo siento por haber muerto" respondió con sarcasmo Jason, el ex-compañero del caballero oscuro se quito su máscara dejando ver su rostro al héroe verde.

"¿Porque estas aquí Jason?" pregunto Gar mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"No eras tan tonto como para no saberlo"

"La muerte de Dick"

"Exacto" confirmo el héroe/mercenario "Los dos sabemos que esto pasaría, no somos tan ingenuos como para no ver que el chico daría problemas sabiendo su linaje"

El cambia formas no dijo nada, al igual que Jason él también desconfió de Damian cuando se entero que su madre era Talia Al Ghul. Pero confiaba en el juicio de carácter de su amigo y lo dejo estar.

"Y ahora por esa confianza injustificada la vida de Richard se a perdido"

"¿Desde cuándo Dick te importa tanto Jason? lo último que supe era que apenas si lo aguantabas" cuestiono, dudando de los verdaderos motivos de este encuentro.

El ex-Robin giro su cabeza tan rápido en su dirección que Garfield casi pensaba que se desnucaría, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos verdes y el ex-Titan casi podía ver las llamas arder en ellos.

Con su pulgar derecho Jason señalo el murciélago en su pecho "¿Sabes porque llevo esto? pregunto "se me permite llevarlo porque me redimí, vuelvo a ser parte de la familia, me reconcilie con todos y eso significa que acaban de matar a uno de mis hermanos"

Furia se mostro en su rostro y apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que casi podían romperse bajo la presión "Pero lo peor de todo es que lo ha matado la persona que debía respetar más tanto el símbolo que esto representa y que en mi opinión menos se merece se asociado con él"

"Damian Wayne" acabo Gar por él.

La habitación quedo en silencio otra vez, los dos ocupantes estaban cada uno intentando recuperar el control de su temperamento que empeoro solo de nombrar al culpable de esta situación.

En silencio Jason se volvió a poner su máscara y se dirigió al balcón. Subiéndose a la barandilla se quedo un segundo ahí, a un solo paso de una cada libre.

"No sé qué harás tu Garfield, pero yo tengo claro que esto no quedara sin castigo. Ese niñato malcriado a sobrepasado la línea, podía hacer la vista gorda de la familia de que venia incluso que actuara como si todos fuéramos inferiores a él y como si no mereciéramos que lo que tenemos. Pero no voy a perdonar que matara a mi hermano y que corriera a esconderse bajo la capa del Kriptoniano en vez de dar la cara por lo que ha hecho"

Gar no respondió, y Jason tomo eso como el final de la conversación. Dando un paso adelante se dejo caer y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche al igual que su antiguo maestro hacia.

XXXXXXXXXX

La cena en la mansión Wayne siempre fue un acontecimiento digno de ver, Gar siempre especulo que secretamente Alfred era algún tipo de meta-humano con la capacidad de auto-replicarse, ya que con los invitados extras en la casa y todas sus tareas aun era capaz de servir un menú lo suficiente grande para satisfacer incluso la hambre de un ejército entero.

El ex-Titan dio el pésame al caballero de la noche, el cual acepto y le dio una de esas raras sonrisas que eran capaces de transmitir todas las emociones que sentía. Mientras comían Bruce informo al resto de la mesa que los arreglos para el funeral tanto de Richard como de su contraparte, Nightwing, estaban hechos.

Se decidió que el cuerpo de su hijo adoptivo seria enterrado en el cementerio de la familia junto a las tumbas de Thomas y Martha Wayne, y mañana se celebraría haría un entierro conmemorativo en Jump City tal como Richard dejo escrito.

Unas semanas más tarde, se anunciaría que Richard Grayson murió en un accidente en una de sus expediciones en lugares exóticos.

Bruce también informo que todos los héroes serian permitidos para venir a mostrar sus respetos al fundador fallecido. Eso hizo que un silencio pesado callera sobre la mesa, todos sabían quienes vendrían pero ninguno tenía fuerzas para decir nada.

Cuando la cena acabo cada uno se fue a su habitación conscientes de que el día siguiente seria especialmente duro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toda la familia del Bat-clan, menos Alfred ya que la identidad de Batman no era pública para todo el mundo, más los dos invitados llegaron a primera hora del dia al hogar de los antiguos Titans.

Cuando bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos Chico Bestia fue el primero a ser abordado por el alcalde, el mismo que tuvo que hacerlos salir, y tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre la trágica muerte del héroe local.

Inmediatamente el hombre paso a saludar a los otros invitados, mientras Gar entro en la Torre.

Tal y como se les prometió en su momento, la Torre fue mantenida en perfecto estado, casi como si nunca se hubieran ido. El cambia formas se paseo por todo el lugar y lagrimas no derramadas picaron sus ojos mientras su mente recordó los buenos momentos que paso mientras vivía aquí.

A medida que se acercaba a la sala principal su nariz recogió en un olor extraño, corriendo se dirigió a la sala pensando que algún intruso había conseguido entrar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron fue asaltado por el olor familiar de té de hierbas y solo conocía a una persona que tomara de la variación exacta que estaba en el aire. Cuando miro en dirección a la cocina la encontró.

Los años habían sido buenos para ella, atrás quedo el cuerpo adolescente que tenia para ser sustituida por el cuerpo de una mujer adulta hermosa. Aun llevaba su capa firma pero el color azul fue sustituido por el blanco demostrando su control total de sus poderes.

Su precioso cabello purpura que heredo de su madre ahora llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y estaba atado en una cola para su mayor comodidad.

"¡Raven!" grito Gar emocionado de ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

"¡Garfield!" grito igual de emocionada la empática. Sin esperar un segundo los dos corrieron a los brazos del otro, contentos de poder ver una cara familiar en este terrible momento "Azar, me alegro de verte"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió, los dos se separaron un poco para poder mirarse a la cara, pero en ningún momento quitar los brazos del otro "si estás aquí, entonces ya te has enterado"

Raven no dijo nada, pero la expresión de tristeza que cubrió su rostro fue más que suficiente para Gar, la medio demonio enterró su cara en el hombro del cambia formas y pequeños sollozos ahogados se podían escuchar.

Cuando Batman y el resto llego al salón, se encontraron con los dos Titans sentados en el sofá en forma de semicírculo con Gar sosteniendo a una Raven aun llorando, pero eso acabo cuando la empática se dio cuenta de los demás invitados y se levanto inmediatamente para recibirlos.

Durante las siguientes horas, un gran número de héroes llegaron a la Torre para mostrar sus respetos al héroe caído.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros de la organización Titan, miembros en equipos como honorarios, y con ellos vinieron los nuevos integrantes, la nuevas generaciones que con el paso del tiempo los sustituirían como los Teen Titans.

A continuación llegaron el resto del Bat-clan, Batwoman, Huntress, incluso Oracle consiguió venir de alguna manera.

Y así, héroes de toda la comunidad súper-heroica vinieron a ver el homenaje a uno de sus grandes miembros. Cuando Oliver y Dinah llegaron, Garfield los recibió personalmente, acompañado de Raven.

"Gracias por venir tío Ollie" dijo el cambia formas mientras abrazaba al héroe arquero y la heroína con el grito más fuerte del mundo.

"No podía perderme esto chico, hubiera sido un desprecio a su memoria hacerlo" respondió.

Al separarse los dos héroes mayores se fijaron en la chica que estaba al lado del joven verde.

"¿Quien es ella Garfield alguna noviecilla?" pregunto Dinah con una sonrisa astuta.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante la pregunta de la rubia y empezaron a balbucear en un intento de negar su relación. Oliver y Dinah no pudieron evitar reírse de la incomodidad los dos.

Mientras las debidas presentaciones eran hechas, en la puerta unos invitados, esperados por algunos y definitivamente no deseados por otros, acababan de llegar.

Los ojos de Batman se estrecharon detrás de su máscara cuando vio a los nuevos visitantes "No creo que debáis estar aquí" dijo con todo el auto-control que su voz pudo mantener.

"Hemos venido a mostrar nuestros respetos a un compañero que trabaja para mantener la paz al igual que nosotros" respondió Superman "Por favor no hagamos una escena aquí, no ahora"

"¿Y quién crees que ha creado esta situación?" pregunto Catwoman que estaba a un lado del Caballero oscuro.

"Lo que paso fue un accidente no puedes culparnos por lo que sucedió" replico Wonder Woman. Como se atrevía esta mujer a acusarlos, estaban intentando salvar al mundo de si mismo y ella estaba pintándolos como si fueran los malos.

"Es cierto" dijo Red Robin al otro lado de su mentor "no fuisteis vosotros, fue él" sus ojos se posaron a la pequeña figura al lado del hombre de acero.

Robin bajo la mirada en vergüenza, aunque toda la Liga le había convencido que no fue culpa suya y nadie, aparte de los presentes en aquel momento y seguramente las personas más cercanas las que fueron informadas, sabían sobre la verdad de la muerte de Nightwing, eso no hacía que la culpa aun lo carcomiera.

La tensión en el grupo fue interrumpida cuando el cambia formas los informo de que todo el mundo sería llevado a la sala de conferencias para las despedidas.

"Gar" llamo Victor, el cyborg quería hablar con su hermano pequeño adoptivo sobre lo que sucedió, pero en cambio fue recibido con una mirada de intensa ira por encima del hombro y lo único que pudo hacer era callar mientras veía como dirigía a la multitud.

Una mano se poso sobre su brazo y el ex-Titan se giro para ver a la mujer que considero su hermana pequeña desde hacía años, dándole una mirada triste.

"Me odia ¿verdad?" le pregunto a Raven, la pena acompañando sus palabras.

La empática negó con la cabeza "¿Odio?, no. Creo que es más decepción" dijo en un intento de consolarlo "dale tiempo Vic, sabes que Richard y él estaban muy unidos y la situación ahora mismo no ayuda"

"Lo sé" dijo soltando un suspiro, entonces se recompuso y se giro con una mirada seria en su rostro "también quería hablar contigo sobre..."

"No voy a unirme a vosotros" dijo, y levanto una mano para detenerlo de hablar "pero tampoco voy a unirme al lado de Batman. De momento voy a ser simplemente un observador de los acontecimientos y cuando crea que sea necesario o cuando algo me obligue, entonces me uniré a un bando"

"Por favor Raven, Superman a pedido tu ayuda. Tú y tus poderes nos ayudarían mucho en nuestra causa"

"Sin ánimo de ser grosera Victor, ¿dónde estaba Superman cuando vine a esta dimensión pidiendo su ayuda con Trigon?" pregunto, Victor no respondió "Exacto, el decidió creer la palabra de otra persona, la cual no tenía ningún tipo de derecho a opinar sobre este asunto, y me tacho de malvada y me abandono a mi suerte. Fuisteis vosotros y no él, quienes me ayudasteis, ahora viene a mí para pedir ayuda en un lio de su creación y esta vez soy yo quien le estoy cerrando la puerta en las narices"

Sin decir una palabra más la empática se acerco a su compañero verde a ayudar a dirigir a los invitados a la otra habitación.

XXXXXXXXXX

La sala de conferencies era grande, mucho más grande que la sala principal. En la habitación podían caber tranquila y cómodamente más de doscientas personas. en la parte delantera se encontraba un escenario donde se podía hablar a toda la habitación.

La sala también tenia incorporada una gran pantalla, un proyector y un sistema de altavoces para cuando fuera necesario.

Cuando todo el mundo se sentó, Gar subió al escenario que, contenía una imagen de Nightwing, y empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

"Lo primero de todo, agradecer a todas las personas que han venido hoy para despedir a uno de nuestros compañeros y uno de los héroes más grandioso que he tenido el placer de conocer" dijo primero.

"Sabéis, al principio Nightwing y yo no éramos tan unidos como estos últimos años. Cuando todo esto de los Titans empezó, yo era un completo fan-boy de él, literalmente estaba delante del compañero de Batman, Nightwing era toda una inspiración para los jóvenes héroes de nuestra generación y yo tenía el honor de luchar a su lado, tendríais que haberme visto me comportaba como un autentico idiota"

Eso tuvo algunas risas entre el público, especialmente de los que pertenecían a los Titans ya que muchos lo habían conocido cuando era más joven.

"Entonces empezamos el equipo y cada vez lo veía menos como algo a lo que tenía que imitar y más como un amigo. Fue complicado, después de estar tanto tiempo con la difunta Patrulla condenada tome los Titans como una forma de seguir haciendo lo que hacía pero de una forma más relajada y divertida, eso hacía que mi actitud inmadura chocara con la actitud más seria de él y chocábamos"

"Con el paso del tiempo empezamos a entendernos el uno al otro, y aunque cierto accidente que sufrimos pudo haber hecho que perdiera toda la confianza en mí, eso solo sirvió para solidificar más nuestra amistad"

Raven tenía lagrimas surcando sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a Garfield hablar de Richard, era verdad que el incidente con la Bestia fue un día muy oscuro en la historia de los Titans pero tal y como había dicho, eso solo consiguió unirlos más.

"Y cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos todos, menos pensábamos en los demás como compañeros de equipo y más como familia. Luego paso toda la mierda con La Hermandad del Mal y eso creo un punto de inflexión en mi vida, cuando Nightwing vio de lo que era capaz bajo presión hizo de su misión personal el de entrenarme para que alcanzara mi potencial al máximo, y aunque por muchos años se quejo de lo duro que era Batman con él entrenamiento, el cabrón no se quedaba atrás"

Si alguien en ese momento hubiera mirado a Batman en ese momento, podría haber visto un pequeña lagrima que caía por su mejilla acompañando de un suave y extraña sonrisa en su cara.

"Pero estoy agradecido por ello, y aunque ahora mi hermano no esté entre nosotros, vivirá para siempre en nuestras memorias. Por eso, descansa en paz Nightwing, toma tu justo descanso y déjanos ocuparnos de todo aquí a nosotros "

Cuando Garfield acabo todo la sala estallo en aplausos, al bajar del escenario fue recibido por un abrazo asfixiante de Raven y algunas más de otros compañeros.

Durante las siguientes horas los diversos héroes que lo conocían y que querían despedirse subieron al escenario y dijeron sus propias historias.

Cuando los miembros de la Liga empezaron a subir Raven podía sentir como la ira de Garfield, que estaba sentado a su lado, aumentaba, y con cada miembro subía un poco más. Cuando Damián fue el que subió y empezó hablar sobre Richard, sobre lo buen compañero y hermano que fue, la empática empezó a temer que Garfield hiciera alguna locura.

El ultimo en subir al escenario fue Batman y fiel a su estilo su discurso fue breve pero directo, todo el que lo conocía podía ver cuanta emoción contenía cada palabra mientras hablaba sobre como había criado a Richard en un intento de que no se pareciera a él y que no acabar de la misma manera, pero como fallo en su intento.

Cuando las despedidas llegaron a su fin, la reunión llego a su fin y cada héroe volvió a su ciudad. Oliver y Dinah se despidieron de su sobrino y se fueron, pero no sin antes prometer que un día tenían que quedar.

Al final en la Torre solo quedaron el Bat-clan, la Liga y los dos ex-Titans.

Gar y Raven se encontraban delante de la ventana que daba a la bahía de Jump hablando de sus cosas cuando fueron interrumpidos por tres personas.

Cuando los dos se giraron fueron recibidos por la vista de Superman, Wonder-Woman y Damian, que estaba entre los dos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?" pregunto en el tono más neutral que pudo.

Superman le dio una suave sonrisa, pensando que eso calmaría la tensión "Antes que nada me gustaría felicitarte por el discurso que has dado, fue muy emotivo"

"Gracias"

"Bien, se que este es un momento aun muy duro para ti, con todo lo de tu familia y ahora con lo de Richard. Pero me gustaría proponerte la posibilidad de ayudarnos a mantener el orden en el mundo, tu ayuda sería muy apreciada por nosotros. Eso también para ti Raven, Victor me ha dicho que has rechazado nuestra invitación pero esperaba que reconsiderases"

Pero Raven no estaba escuchando al alienígena, toda su atención estaba en Garfield. La rabia que había sentido antes era apenas una chispa en comparación al fuego que estaba sintiendo ahora, pero lo más extraordinario de todo es que su cara no mostro nada de eso, parecía que hubiera sido tallada en piedra.

Garfield dirigió su mirada al chico que tenía delante "Tu eres Damian ¿verdad?" pregunto.

Robin dudo un segundo pero asintió. Clark y Diana miraron confundidos por la pregunta pero no dijeron nada.

"Sabes, Richard me hablo de ti, dijo que eras arrogante, obstinado, que no atendías a razones y extremadamente competitivo" dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción "Pero al parecer se le olvido algo"

"¡Asesino!"

Sin que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor tuviera tiempo a reaccionar el brazo derecho de Gar se transformo en el de un gorila y golpeo con fuerza a Damian. El golpeo lo envió volando a través de la sala y choco contra la pared deslizándose por ella y quedar noqueado en el suelo.

Cuando Superman llego a comprender la situación, sus instintos se hicieron cargo y golpeo a Garfield con fuerza.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que cuando Gafield fue enviado contra la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda la atravesó.

Todos en la sala se pusieron en guardia para cualquier otro movimiento extraño por parte del otro grupo.

Victor se acerco corriendo al lado de Raven que había caído de rodillas sujetando su cabeza y parecía estar en dolor.

"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto Victor mientras ayudaba a levantar a la empática.

"¡Lo que ha pasado es que tu amigo a golpeado a Robin como si estuviera loco!" dijo Wonder- Woman con enfado, su espada desfundada en mano.

"Rabia... tanta rabia" dijo Raven, la empática parecía estar en un sueño, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y distantes y su rostro solo gritaba preocupación.

"Que está diciendo la chica Victor" pregunto Superman, desde que golpeo a Garfield, el hombre de acero no se había movido de su posición en un intento de evitar más confrontación.

"Rabia... tanta rabia e ira... tan, bestial" siguió diciendo Raven y el ojo biológico de Victor se abrió con realización.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aqui, Garfield a entra...!" pero la frase del cyborg fue interrumpido por el sonido de metal siendo desgarrado.

El agujero que había creado Garfield al atravesar la pared, era apenas el doble de grande que una persona promedio, pero ahora dos manos con garras tan grandes y afiladas como cuchillos lo habían ampliado hasta que el agujero casi tocaba el techo.

Los ojos de todo el mundo se ensancharon cuando vieron la criatura que salió, era enorme los pelos de su cabeza hacían cosquillas al techo, y su cuerpo era tan ancho que ponia en vergüenza a cualquier hombre en la sala.

Las personas que vieron las imágenes de la Bestia cuando apareció años atrás, casi todas en la sala, pudieron apreciar que no solo Garfield maduro durante su tiempo lejos de la Torre.

Las de la Bestia era aun más nítidas y largas de lo que fueron antes y todos los músculos de su cuerpo, aun cubiertos completamente de pelo, irradiaban poder.

Nunca fue tan poderoso.

Nunca dio tanto miedo.

Aunque al parecer algunos no entendían el alcance de sus habilidades.

"¿Y eso tiene que asustarme?" se burlo Wonder-Woman "He matado bestias más grandes y fuertes que tu"

La Bestia no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Se quedo ahí quieto mirando a la gente delante suyo, como si estuviera dimensionando el grado de poder de cada uno. Poco a poco levanto su brazo derecho, todo el mundo se tenso ante el movimiento pero ninguno se movió.

Cuando el brazo apunto en dirección a Wonder-Woman, las garras en su mano se contrajeron hasta que apenas eran más largas que las de un tigre, dejándolo con una mano normal pero de aspecto feral.

Y luego chasqueo sus dedos.

Y una explosión rodeo a la amazona

Superman apenas llego a ver el aire al lado de Diana contraerse, pero por suerte pudo empujarla a un lado lo suficientemente rápido para que la explosión no la afectara a ella, sino al él.

Todos los presentes vieron como Clark fue enviado con fuerza contra la pared detrás suyo, creando una maraña de grietas por el choque.

Diana solo podía ver rojo cuando la explosión hecho al mayor héroe del mundo como si fuera un cualquiera "¡Vas a pagar por eso animal!" grito "¡Lo juro por Hera!"

"Alto"

La nueva voz fue gutural y profunda, más profunda que cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado los presentes, el tono denotaba superioridad, pero no ego, confianza, pero no arrogancia.

Victor y Raven solo podían tener miradas mezcladas de miedo y asombro. Esto era algo totalmente inaudito y a la vez sorprendente.

"¿Tu- tú hablas?" pregunto Victor con un temblor en su voz.

La bestia giro su cabeza y sus ojos se plantaron en el biológico y cibernético del hombre afroamericano, un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando esos ojos blancos parecían leer su alma y juzgarlo.

"¿Tu qué crees?" respondió sencillamente.

Fin capitulo 2

**Y por aquí lo dejamos, espero que a todo el mundo le haya gustado. También no olviden comentar y dar su opinión sobre la historia eso siempre ayuda a un servidor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aqui tenemos el capitulo 4, disfrutadlo.**

**En los comentarios alguien pregunto porque algunos de los nombres están en ingles mientras otros en español, eso es fácil algunos nombres los prefiero en ingles por la sencilla razón de que para mi suena mejor que en español.**

_**Ejemplo: Green Arrow - Flecha verde**_**. Sencillamente suena mejor en ingles.**

Capitulo 3

Todos en la sala solo podían quedarse quietos mirando el animal descomunal en la habitación, responder la pregunta de Victor como si estuviera hablando con un bebe.

"Qué más da que hable" dijo con rabia Diana, su puño cerrado con fuerza alrededor de su espada y sus instintos gritando para matar a la bestia delante suyo "a atacado a dos compañeros, debemos detenerlo y contenerlo en una celda para que no pueda dañar a nadie"

La idea de la amazona fue recibida por una mirada de cuatro ojos rojos de Raven y su voz demoniaca "Da un solo paso para cumplir ese plan y te enviare a una dimensión habitada solamente por hombres"

Y así otra batalla aparte se creó en la sala. La princesa de las Amazonas y la princesa demonio luchando una guerra de miradas por decidir quién era más obstinada.

Guerra que fue de corta duración ya que fue interrumpida por la carcajada de la Bestia provocando que los ojos de las dos mujeres fueran atraídos a él.

"Maestro tenia razón, eres una mujer de carácter fuerte mi Señora" dijo la Bestia con una pequeña risa aun en su voz "Y por cierto, tu plan para contenerme tendría que ser revisado antes de aplicarlo, amazona"

"¿Y porque sería eso?" pregunto.

"La Bestia no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que mirara detrás suyo, Diana lo hizo, pero en ninguna circunstancia bajar la guardia del enemigo enfrente suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio lo que el monstruo le indicaba. Superman estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por Shazam y Flash, aun aturdido por la explosión, pero lo verdaderamente preocupante era el estado en que estaba.

Su traje estaba roto, la explosión había arrancado el tejido de todo su brazo derecho y parte del pecho, y en su piel se podían ver quemaduras bastante feas y algunas estaban manchado el resto de su vestimenta con sangre.

Olvidándose por completo de la Bestia Diana se lanzo al alienígena, su mente ahora solo enfocada en velar por su salud.

"¡Kal!" grito con cierto miedo en su voz. Cuando llego a su lado aparto abruptamente a los otros dos héroes e inmediatamente empezó a mirar las gravedad de sus heridas.

"Tranquila, la explosión fue menor, lo que estaba viendo solo es la piel quemada y un poco de carne, nada grave para su persona, Maestro no quería que lo hiriera mucho" dijo la Bestia.

Aunque Diana no lo estaba mirando en su tono de voz se podía notar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o disculpa, eso solo hizo picar aun más en el orgullo de la amazona.

"Flash, Shazam dete-" empezó Diana.

"¡Suficiente!" grito Batman en su voz autoritaria, el hombre de la noche se había mantenido aparte de la disputa ya que era su creencia que Gar debía solucionar sus sentimientos de la manera en que el creyera necesaria.

Pero esto había degenerado rápidamente en un lucha sin ningún fin y no quería que el joven acabara en la misma prisión que el resto de los súper villanos.

Flash y Shazam inmediatamente se detuvieron de atacar a la bestia verde, la presencia de Batman, suficiente para disuadirlos de hacer cualquier tontería.

Los ojos de Batman se encontraron con los de la Bestia y ninguno de los se mostro incomodo con el otro "Lo primero de todo, ¿quién es tu maestro?" pregunto.

"¿Ha herido a Kal y lo primero que le preguntas es eso?" grito Diana cabreada "deberías ayudarnos a detenerlo"

Batman solo ignoro a la mujer y siguió mirando a la Bestia.

El monstruo verde desvió su mirada a la chica gris enfrente suyo, los dos ojos extras habían desaparecido al igual que su ira, pero ahora los orbes violetas estaban llenos de preocupación por él.

"Mi maestro es Garfield Logan" respondió.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar?" esta vez era el turno de Raven a preguntar.

"Desde siempre"

"Entonces porque nunca lo has hecho en las pocas ocasiones en que te hemos visto" pregunto Victor mientras atendía las heridas de Superman.

"Para empezar mi existencia no se limita a solamente al momento en que me visteis por primera vez. Existo desde el preciso instante en que Gar se transformo en su primer animal tantos años atrás"

"Soy la fusión de todos los instintos de cada uno de las formas que él ha obtenido, soy básicamente el instinto colectivo del reino animal, yo era meros pensamientos, inconsistente e inmaterial hasta que esos productos químicos se derramaron encima de Gar. De alguna manera esa sustancia hizo que saliera a la vanguardia de su mente y creó un cuerpo en el que contenerme"

"Pero de alguna manera eso mismo productos me afectaron mentalmente también, no podía razonar , ni pensar, solo quería atacar y destruir a ese imbécil de Adonis"

"Pero eso no explica porque no hablaste las siguientes veces que hiciste aparición" pregunto Red Robin.

"Gar y yo apenas habíamos interactuado en ese entonces, él creía que era una forma descontrolada y que no se podía confiar. Las pocas veces que salí fue para encargarme de situaciones especificas, tampoco era el momento de hablar con él, primero debía ganarme su confianza, demostrarle que era más que el animal desbocado que vio por primera vez. Y después de mucho tiempo cuando por fin formamos un vinculo, entonces por fin él pudo llegar al autentico potencial de sus poderes" dijo con una sonrisa entre diabólica y orgullosa al final.

"¿Autentico potencial" pregunto Shazam con incredulidad "Sus poderes son el cambiarse de un animal a otro, que mucho más puede hacer con un pod-"

El comentario despreciativo del héroe con mente de niño fue cortado por el sonido de algo pasando a gran velocidad justo al lado de su oreja y un pequeño golpe detrás suyo.

Cuando Shazam miro por encima de su hombro vio como algo había creado un agujero del grosor de un dedo pulgar en la pared.

"¿Q-que ha si-sido eso?" pregunto con un pequeño tartamudeo en su voz. Girándose para mirar a la Bestia, encontró que el rostro pasivo que tenía antes fue sustituido por un de enfado total.

Su respuesta fue dada por el caballero de la noche y su tono tenia partes iguales de regaño y decepción "Eso, es la habilidad del Pez Arquero para escupir un chorro de agua para "derribar" a sus presas, extrapolada y aumentada a un sujeto con el doble de tamaño de un humano. No sé cuánto daño podría haberte hecho, pero a una persona normal probablemente lo hubiera matado y con repercusión máxima"

"Y eso" dijo la Bestia "usando solo mi propia saliva. Recuerda esto chico trueno, puedo usar cada habilidad del reino animal y llevarla a un nivel superior. Lo que has visto hasta ahora solo araña la superficie de todo lo que es capaz, subestima a un animal y eres carne muerta"

Billy Batson hizo un trago audible ante la amenaza velada que acababa de recibir, aunque su forma actual era la de un adulto, su mente de niño era aun susceptible a las promesas de daño.

Y la mirada que le estaba dando la chica gris tampoco era muy cómodo. Esos ojos extras deberían estar prohibidos.

"Entonces" dijo la voz debilitada de Clark, todos en la sala miraron al hombre de acero, que ahora ya podía mantenerse levantado por sí solo, Diana a su lado estaba enviando dagas con sus ojos al gigante verde "dinos, ¿de qué es capaz en verdad Garfield?"

La Bestia soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación y más probablemente por el resto de la torre.

"¿Te encantaría saberlo verdad?" pregunto retóricamente "aunque tengo apariencia de animal, kryptoniano, estoy lejos de ser ingenuo. Para mi tus intenciones son tan claras como el paisaje detrás de los cristales"

"Y cuales crees que son mis intenciones" pregunto.

"Calibrar el potencial tanto como aliado y como enemigo de Garfield, y todos hemos visto como a reaccionado a tu querida proposición de alianza" dijo señalando al aun inconsciente Robin, que había sido movido al sofá por alguien "ahora la cuestión es saber si tu harás algo para evitar una confrontación"

"¿¡Estas acusándolo de algo, bestia!?" grito indignada Diana ante la acusación a Kal.

"¿Lo hago?" respondió con otra pregunta "Vuestras acciones en las últimas semanas demuestran que no os detendréis ante nada para cumplir vuestro objetivo y eso me hace preguntarme, que si en este momento consideráis a Garfield como un posible obstáculo, a que llegareis para detenerlo"

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre los ocupantes del salón, todo el mundo, tanto partidarios de Supeman como no, miro al hombre de acero en busca de respuestas. Clark desvió la mirada al suelo, no sabía que responder, cualquier cosa que dijera ahora era probable que fuera contraproducente a largo plazo de alguna manera, o como mínimo haría que sus acciones se vieran hipócritas.

"Te ha hecho una pregunta" oyó decir a la hechicera, y cuando levanto se encontró que la chica se había puesto al lado del chico transformado "responde, tu respuesta decidirá como saldrás de esta habitación"

_"Tienes que detener esto"_ dijo la voz de Garfield en la mente de la Bestia _"si seguimos alguien más podría salir malherido"_

_"Pero necesitamos las respuestas Maestro"_ refuto el gigante verde.

_"Corta el rollo con eso de 'Maestro' ya has hecho la gracia no hace falta seguir" un tono de exasperación en su voz "dales nuestra respuesta y que se vayan, esto ha sido demasiado largo ya"_

Cuando la Bestia volvió su atención al mundo real una discusión entre Raven había empezado, mirando a su alrededor podía ver que Selina tenía una sonrisa de diversión en su cara, claramente disfrutando todo el espectáculo.

"Ya basta" dijo poniendo fin a la riña entre las dos mujeres "esta situación ha sido alargada más de lo debido" dirigió su mirada a Clark para que entendiera que lo estaba diciendo iba a él "Garfield no se unirá a tu lado, entiende el dolor que estas sufriendo y empática por lo que debes estar pasando, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo, por eso te pide que replantees la forma en que actúas y espera que vuelvas al buen camino"

"Esa es su decisión final" pregunto.

"Si"

"Bien, entonces nos iremos ahora, nuestros asuntos aquí ya han sido atendidos" dijo, con un movimiento de su mano todos los miembros de la Liga se dirigieron a la puerta, Diana se detuvo para recoger a Robin y todos desaparecieron por la puerta.

Las restantes personas en la sala se quedaron mirando a la Bestia para saber qué es lo siguiente que haría, muy consciente de que no era necesario más el gigante estaba a punto de devolver el cuerpo a su dueño cuando fue interrumpido por Raven.

"¿Estás seguro de ponerte del lado contrario al de Superman?" pregunto preocupada "es probable que él no hiciera nada, pero ella..."

"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero a largo plazo esta situación empeorara, ahora está empezando con minucias pero con el tiempo ira escalando hasta que considero que solamente él es capaz de gobernar"

Con todo dicho, le cuerpo de la Bestia empezó a encogerse gradualmente, los músculos empezaron a disminuir y el pelo de todo el cuerpo retrocedió. Unos segundos más tarde Garfield estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

El cambia formas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una mano abofeteara su cara. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para hacer que su cabeza girara.

"¡Ay!" dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla "¿a que ha venido eso?" pregunto.

"¡Eres estúpido!" grito Raven enfadada "a quien se le ocurre atacar a alguien con dos de las personas más poderosas del mundo a su lado"

"Pero se lo merecía" contradijo "era el culpable de que Richard no esté entre nosotros"

"Esa no era la manera de abordarlo. Ahora mismo está protegido por la Liga, no servía de nada golpearlo"

"Me ayudo a mi" dijo en susurro.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla "pero no valía la pena el riesgo"

Los dos se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos del otro. Los dos podían notar como el ritmo de sus corazones aumentaba y un extraño sentimiento rodeaba el aire.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por el llamado de Batman.

Los dos Titans se separaron con rubores en sus rostros. Durante las siguientes horas Batman informo a Garfield de que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, poco después de la muerte de Richard, se había comunicado con él para que formara un equipo que serviría para luchar contra Superman y sus ansias de control.

Gar no decidió en seguida, pero al final acepto, lo que Superman estaba haciendo aunque correcto, no era la solución. Muchas personas ya estaban cabreadas con él y aun faltaban muchas más. Si no tenia cuidado podría desencadenar muchos problemas.

Batman también ofreció la posibilidad de unirse a Raven, pero también declino, prefiriendo ser una espectadora hasta que las cosas se pusieron claras para ella.

Con todo decidido Batman prometió enviar la ubicación de la reunión a Garfield en una fecha posterior.

Garfield volvería a la casa de sus padres, el Batclan más Selina volverían a Gotham y Raven no especifico donde vivía en la actualidad mucho a la molestia del cambia formas.

Unas despedidas más tarde cada uno volvió a su hogar, dejando tras de sí una habitación vacía llena de recuerdos y buenos momentos.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wonder Woman, si le obligas a decir la palabra... él es antiguo. No sé si sobrevivirá a la transformación" dijo con duda Shazam mientras sujetaba a Black Adam.

La amazona tenía su lazo fuertemente atado alrededor del cuello del rey de Kanhdaq mientras Shazam y Superman lo mantuvieron quieto.

"Entonces pregúntale si hay otra forma" dijo.

Shazam miro a la otra persona que compartía la misma magia que él "Adam, ¿dime como podemos evitar que mates de nuevo" pregunto, en un intento de evitar el desastre.

Black Adam lo miro, sus ojos llenos de ira y venganza "No puede" dijo con voz ahogada por el lazo "Matare sin piedad, asesinare a cualquiera que amenace a Kanhdaq. Derrumbare países para evitar que mi gente sufra"

Los tres héroes lo miraron proclamar como haría lo que fuera para proteger a su gente, Superman y Wonder Woman lo miraban con diferentes grados de ira y asco, pero Billy, solo pudo mirarlo con desesperación, sus ojos rogando a Adam una manera de detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Y sé que no eres diferente a mi" siguió "Estas escogiendo el mismo camino que yo y por eso acabaras igual, traerás paz al mundo, gobernaras, pero te temerán"

"Black Adam-" empezó Wonder Woman.

"¡Prométemelo Billy!" grito Adam.

"-dinos-" siguió la mujer maravilla.

"¡Prométeme que Kanhdaq estará a salvo!" siguió gritando. Billy no pudo soportar el espectáculo justo delante de sus narices y giro la cabeza en un intento de no ver lo que estaba por suceder.

"-cuál es tu palabra mágica" acabo Diana.

Adam intento con todas sus fuerzas resistirse a decir la palabra, si la decía seria despojado de sus dones y Kanhdaq quedaría indefensa ante sus enemigos.

Pero la magia del lazo era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que su poderosa voluntad podía soportar, y aunque intento con sus últimas fuerzas evitarlo Black Adam grito la palabra.

**"¡SHAZAM!"**

Y el rayo cayó.

Los tres héroes fueron expulsado por la fuerza del relámpago y una gran nube de humo cubrió a Adam.

Cuando el humo consiguió despejarse un poco, los tres héroes vieron la forma vieja del rey de Kanhdaq tirado en el suelo y apenas parecía con vida.

"Sigue vivo" dijo Shazam con alivio.

"Sh...Sh..." intento decir Adam pero fue detenido por la mano de Diana tapando su boca.

"No" dijo ella. El hombre viejo delante suyo vio como su derrota era total y aunque con mucho pesar, se rindió.

A unos cuantos metros de toda la situación, encima de uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie después de la batalla entre la Liga y Black Adam, una figura observaba como Wonder Woman utilizaba su cuerda como una mordaza para impedir que el anciano dijera su palabra mágica.

Poco después el resto de la Liga llego y algunos desaparecieron en un haz de luz con su prisionero mientras el resto ayudaba a la gente que se vio afectada por la batalla.

Girándose la figura desapareció en un torbellino de llamas dejando tras de si un pais que tardaría años en recuperarse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Debajo de las calles de Gotham, una pequeño complejo fue construido, tenía todo lo necesario para ser utilizado como una base de operaciones, sala central, laboratorio, sala de entrenamiento, viviendas e incluso tenía un cierto espacio domestico por si fuera necesario.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante estaba sucediendo en la sala principal. La habitación contenía un mesa de metal sencilla con diez sillas a su alrededor, cuatro a cada lado y una en cada punta.

En este momento ocho de las cuales estaban ocupadas. En una de las puntas estaba sentado Batman, a su derecha se sentaban Canario negro, Green Arrow y Huntress y un asentio vacio, a su izquierda Catwoman, Black Lightning, Batwoman y Capitan Atom, y delante suyo otro asiento vacío.

Este grupo fue creado por Batman para intentar detener la toma de control de Superman, el caballero de la noche fue apoyado por el propio presidente de Estados Unidos y fue él mismo quien dio algunos de los nombres de las personas en la mesa.

Todos los presentes en la sala se encontraban en silencio, todos esperando a su último miembro.

"Esta aqui" dijo repente Batman.

Y tal como dijo un torbellino de llamas se creo detrás de la silla delante de él y Garfield salió de entre las llamas.

El chico verde llevaba una sencilla sudadera y unos tejanos, todos hechos del mismo material que sus trajes de héroe que permitía que no se rompieran cuando se transformaba. El motivo de tal ropa sencilla fue que Gar no quería hacer esto como miembro de los Titans o de la Patrulla Condenada y su traje era representativos de ellos por eso vestía con ropa casual.

"Como ha ido" pregunto el caballero oscuro.

El ex-Titan dio una inclinación de cabeza como saludo a los demás en la sala y se sentó antes de responder "Mal, Bialya ha sido destruida como retribución por el misil que lanzaron contra Kanhdaq"

"Y Black Adam" pregunto Batwoman.

"Detenido, Wonder Woman forzó a Adam a decir la palabra para poder arrebatarle sus poderes, Shazam estaba reticente a hacerlo ya que eso podría haber provocado su muerte pero al final lo hicieron. Después fue llevado a la Atalaya"

"Y seguimos sin saber donde se encuentran todos los prisioneros y si siguen con vida" dijo Batman.

El silencio siguió a su proclamación, todos los miembros de la mesa ocupados en sus propios pensamientos buscando algún tipo de solución a ese misterio.

"Podría colarme en la Atalaya e intentar descubrir algo" dijo Garfield, llamando la atención de todo el grupo "solo necesito teletranspotarme ahí y puedo buscar cual-"

"¡No!" fueron las voces de Catwoman, Canario Negro, Green Arrow y en un tono mucho más calmado Batman.

"Pero-" protesto, pero fue cortado por segunda vez.

"No, no harás semejante temeridad por la mínima posibilidad de conseguir algo, está completamente prohibido que hagas nada de eso" dijo Selina con una mirada seria.

"¿Que harías si te cogerían Garfield?" pregunto Oliver "no sabemos si podrás escapar con seguridad antes de que Superman o quizás Flash te noqueen y entonces tu también acabarías en esa prisión secreta"

"O peor" continuo Bruce "Diana ya a mostrado un cierto grado de de desagrado por ti, y tal como está actuando últimamente no podemos predecir como actuaria, por lo que sabemos podría matarte en el acto"

Garfield levanto sus manos en defensa "Vale, vale, idea estúpida. Tenéis mi palabra de que no lo intentare a no ser que vosotros lo digáis"

Batwoman le dio una sonrisa de apreciación "Entendemos que quieras ayudar Garfield, pero no por eso tienes que sacrificar tu vida. Ya nos estas ayudando mucho al ir a sitios que tardaríamos horas en llegar y así podemos lograr información que de otra manera no podríamos"

Garfield se sonrojo por la alabanza "Solo hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar"

"Bien" dijo Batman levantándose de su asiento "Por hoy no podemos hacer nada más, nos reuniremos mañana para planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento, podéis iros"

Todo el mundo se levanto y a excepción de Selina, Garfield y Bruce, se fueron al ascensor que los llevaría a la salida oculta en la superficie.

La ladrona se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a los dos hombres solos en la sala.

"¿Quieres algo más Garfield?" dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando salir su cabello negro como la noche al aire libre.

Gar asintió "Se que puede parecer estúpido, pero mientras estaba ahí investigando a la Liga en Bialya, sentí una presencia a mi alrededor"

"Algo de qué preocuparnos" pregunto.

"El chico verde negó con la cabeza "No, lo que fuera no era ninguna amenaza, al contrario parecía que me estaba vigilando o velando por mi"

"Si no sabemos lo que es no podemos hacer nada, ve a descansar te lo has ganado" dijo.

Con la conversación acabada Garfield se fue por el mismo pasillo que su tía adoptiva, con ganas de llegar a la habitación en la que residía, temporalmente mientras esto se llevaba a cabo, y con ganas de un poco de sueño.

Bruce vio como el amigo de su difunto hijo se iba por el pasillo, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

_"Richard tuvo muy buenos amigos" _

"El chico tiene mucho potencial Bruce" dijo una voz dentro de las sombras.

"Lo sé, ¿no eras tú el que hace un tiempo estaba interesando en tomarlo como aprendiz?" pregunto

"Cierto, y aun lo estoy" confirmo la voz "creo que tendría que mostrarme a los demás pronto puedo ser de más ayuda si los demás saben de mi existencia"

"Lo he estado pensando últimamente y creo que tienes razón. Prepárate, es posible que dentro de poco te pida que te muestres"

"De acuerdo" con eso la voz desapareció y Bruce se quedo solo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la Atalaya Clark y Diana se encontraban en la sala principal de la nave, que tenía un gran ventanal que daba una vista muy hermosa de la Tierra.

Ninguno decía nada, los dos cómodos con el silencio que había mientras observaban el nuevo mundo que estaban creando con sus esfuerzos.

La tranquila escena se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los dos se giraron para ver a Victor caminando hacia ellos.

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?" pregunto Superman.

"Si y no" respondió el medio hombre.

"Que significa eso" dijo Diana con una mirada de molestia por haber sido interrumpidos.

"Como me pediste he buscado todo lo relacionado con Gar, pero por desgracia no es mucho"

"Explícate" Superman dijo.

"Todos los datos relacionados con Garfield Logan están desparecidos, no he podido descubrir nada sobre su pasado, excepto que en algún punto de su vida fue adoptado por Steve y Rita Dayton y que de alguna manera Catwoman está también involucrada"

"No es de extrañar, la Patrulla Condenada les gustaba mantener su vida tan privada como fuera y son mucho mejores para esconderla de quien ellos quieran, incluso Batman en su momento no pudo conseguir nada. Y eso es decir algo" dijo Diana, un pequeño deje de respeto en su voz, aun cuando particularmente nunca les cayó bien la Patrulla y no derrocho ninguna lagrima cuando se entero de su muerte.

"Y de sus poderes, que has descubierto" pregunto Clark.

"Aparte de su capacidad para transformarse en cualquier animal, y que es debido a la inestabilidad de su ADN, más lo que la Bestia nos dijo el otro dia, nada más" dijo con un poco de molestia por no saber más sobre su amigo "Pero tengo una lista de todas sus formas antes de que nos separáramos así que al menos tenemos una idea de que puede hace"

"Por lo que tampoco sabemos cómo pudo herir a Kal ¿verdad?" pregunto Diana, Victor negó con la cabeza "mierda, debemos hacer algo, ese chico es un comodín y demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo correr libre"

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron con horror ante las posibles implicaciones de las palabras de la amazona "No estarás insinuando que lo matemos verdad"

"No" respondió con firmeza Superman "no vamos a herir al joven Garfield, estoy seguro de que si hablamos con él de una manera civilizada podemos aun convencerlo de que se una a nosotros. Y mañana es un buen día para intentarlo"

"¿Mañana?" pregunto Victor "estás seguro, mañana se cumplirá un mes desde lo de Metropolis, no creo que sea el mejor día para hacerlo"

"Al contrario Victor" dijo Clark mientras se giraba para observar el planeta que juro proteger "mañana es perfecto"

Fin capitulo 4

**Y eso es todo, las cosas empiezan a moverse en los dos bandos y cada uno ya se está preparando para afrontar al otro.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, comentad y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-tata-chan aquí está el capitulo cuatro mis niños, estoy muy contento por el apoyo de todo el mundo y espero que sigáis disfrutando de mi historia.**

**Voy a avisar, este es un capitulo para presentar nuevos personajes y todo eso, o sea un poco de relleno, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual.**

Capitulo 4

Ha pasado un mes.

Un mes desde el día en que en acto calculado de locura de un hombre tomó demasiadas vidas. Nadie ha puesto un pie en esa ciudad desde entonces, no se ha oído sonido en esas que un vez fueron bulliciosas calles.

Hasta ahora...

Ahora, dos palabras, dos imposibles palabras escaparon de las ruinas y podían ser escuchadas por todo el mundo.

_"Estoy vivo"_

Esas dos palabras podían ser escuchadas en todos lados y por todos los aparatos electrónicos, radios, móviles, walkie-talkies, todos lados.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield entro corriendo en la sala principal, Batman y Catwoman estaban ya ahí esperándolo la pantalla de la habitación mostrando una vista aérea de las ruinas de Metropolis.

"Deduzco que vosotros también lo habéis oído" dijo agitado.

Selina se giro y su rostro mostraba la seriedad de toda la situación "Si, al parecer esta retransmitiendo desde Metropolis. Pero no podemos localizar exactamente desde donde"

"¿Sabemos algo más?"

"No" respondió Batman "La señal se transmite de alguna manera usando todos los satélites alrededor de la Tierra, eso nos permite seguirla hasta la ciudad, pero no podemos dar un punto especifico sin estar ahí"

Gar asintió, la radiación impedía que nadie se acercara a no ser que llevara un traje aislante o como mínimo tuviera una piel impenetrable y o cierta invulnerabilidad, y la primera opción no era segura al cien por cien, la cantidad de radiación era altísima y nadie sabía si en verdad los trajes daban algún tipo de protección.

"Entiendo, entonces iré..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"...a dar un vistazo" dijo Superman.

"¿Un vistazo?" pregunto Victor "¿puedes ver ondas de radio?" cuestiono "por supuesto que puedes"

"No deberías ir" aconsejo Diana, sus instintos le decían que no era una buena idea bajar ahí, que si lo hacían las cosas podían ir mal.

"Wonder Woman tiene razón" apoyo Green Lantern "Hemos hecho enojar a mucha gente poderosa últimamente, ¿y ahora recibimos un mensaje imposible de esperanza, de tu hogar destruido?"

"Exacto" dijo Diana "Es el..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"... señuelo perfecto" dijo Selina "Superman y sus amigos han estado haciendo cosas que probablemente los verdaderos gobernantes del mundo no les ha gustado. Que mejor manera de acabar con él que atrayéndole a una ciudad fantasma"

"Y Metropolis esta inhabitada por millas en cada dirección, podrían atacar a Clark con lo que fuera, sin preocuparse por el daño colateral" continuo Bruce "Por eso no vas a ir, podrías resultar herido si en verdad es una trampa"

Garfield se cruzo de brazos, su cara mostrando que estaba completamente en contra de la idea.

"¿Y si es un ciudadano de Metropolis sobrevivió?" pregunto "No puedo y..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"... no voy a ignorarlo" dijo con firmeza Superman.

"No deberías ir solo" aconsejo Victor "iría, pero los altos niveles de radiación y mis partes orgánicas no se llevan demasiado bien"

"Wonder Woman es bastante invulnerable y el anillo puede protegerme de la radiación" dijo Green Lantern.

"Si es una trampa-" empezó Superman.

"Podrías usar los refuerzos. No me quedare atrás mientras alguien pone una bala de kriptonita en tu cabeza"

Superman no pudo luchar contra la lógica de su afirmación, y con una pequeña parte de renuencia acepto.

"De acuerdo, pero nos mantenemos todos unidos" ordeno, los otros dos superhéroes aceptaron "Bien, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Voy a ir, y no hay nada que podéis hacer para impedírmelo" dijo Gar. Sus ojos diciendo a las dos personas delante suyo cuan determinado estaba para hacer lo que decía.

Bruce dejo escapar un suspiro ante la terquedad del cambia formas, quitandose la mascara se froto la frente en un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro tendria cuando Oliver y Dinah se enteraron.

"Bien, puedes ir" dijo, a su lado Selina se lo quedo mirando con incredulidad "pero, si hay cualquier signo de que es una trampa, escapas, no dudes, no te plantees ayudar a Superman, solo escapa y vuelve aquí"

"¿Si hay supervivientes?" pregunto con una sonrisa de felicidad de poder ir a investigar.

"Ayúdalos, haz una tregua y ayúdalos a sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes"

Gar asintió y un segundo después un torbellino de llamas lo rodeo, cuando desaparecieron Garfield ya no estaba ahí.

Selina se giro para enfrentar a su amante con una expresión furiosa en su cara "¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo?!" grito.

Bruce no se inmuto por el estallido de la mujer, tranquilamente se levanto de su silla y se giro para mirar a la pantalla.

"Si me hubiera negado a dejarlo ir, Gar habría ido por su cuenta y eso hubiera impedido que preparada debidamente sus refuerzos"

"¿Y quiénes son esos refuerzos?" pregunto con escepticismo.

Bruce no respondió, sencillamente pulso un botón en su cinturón y en la pantalla un rostro apareció.

_"Que necesitas que haga"_

Selina solo pudo mirar con incredulidad a la persona en la pantalla y se giro para mirar al caballero de la noche.

"¿Cuanto hace que está con nosotros?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gar apareció en Metropolis, justo en el epicentro de la explosión. Al principio solo se quedo ahí, observando la destrucción y la muerte a su alrededor.

El cambia formas no tenia que preocuparse por la radiación de afectarle, al igual que la primera vez, cambio su piel para ser inmune a cualquier daño provocado por la radiación.

Aspirando el aire a su alrededor, Gar se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de ningún olor, la explosión había provocado que cualquier tipo de aroma o olor distintivo de esta zona desapareciera totalmente.

Transformándose en un oso polar, su sentido del olfato aumento drásticamente en comparación con el de su forma humana.

Volviendo a aspirar el aire, esta vez pudo recoger algún aroma, pero nada que ayudara a encontrar la persona que estaba retransmitiendo la señal.

Volver a su forma humana, Gar se tomo un segundo para pensar un plan.

El ex Titan no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que sus oídos captaron el sonido de algo acercándose a gran velocidad en su dirección, sin pensarlo Gar se aparto de donde se encontraba.

Casi de inmediato un proyectil impacto contra el suelo, Gar fue lanzando hacia atrás por la onda expansiva provocada por el choque pero se recupero rápidamente.

Una gran nube de polvo se levanto del suelo impidiendo a Garfield ver qué fue lo que choco.

No tardo en descubrirlo.

Gar no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando Wonder Woman salió de entre el polvo disparada como si fuera un misil hacia él. Cuando se dio cuenta Diana ya lo había agarrado por el cuello y estaba volando rápidamente contra un edificio.

Se transformo en un pequeño pájaro y pudo escapar de las garras de la amazona volviendo a su forma humana se giro para enfrentarse a ella, pero Diana ya había cambiado su trayectoria y se dirigía otra vez hacia él.

Gar transformo sus brazos en unos de gorila y uso la capacidad de las arañas para pegarse a las superficies, así se anclo a sí mismo al suelo consiguiendo una buena base de apoyo para golpear.

Diana miro al chico al que se estaba acercando rápidamente con asesinato escrito en sus ojos, su espada estaba desenvainada y firmemente agarrada en su mano.

Vio como el chico se quedo ahí quieto, esperando a que viniera, tenía que reconocer que el chico tenía valor. Diana sabía que si podía vencerlo antes de que pudiera transformarse en ese monstruo o usara el mismo truco que hizo en su casa, el combate seria suyo.

Apenas los separaban un par de metros cuando los dos fueron detenidos por otras dos personas.

Gar se vio envuelto por la energía verde de Green Lantern mientras que Diana fue detenida por Superman.

"Diana tranquilízate" grito Superman usando toda su fuerza para detener a la amazona de arremeter contra el joven delante suyo.

Diana tardo unos minutos en calmarse, cuando el hombre de acero la soltó parecía más tranquila, aunque seguía dando malas miradas a Garfield.

Gar mientras tanto seguía detenido por el Lantern, podía haber escapado hace rato pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Superman y Wonder Woman se pararon en frente del cambia formas, Clark fue el encargado de hacer las preguntas.

"¿Qué haces aquí Garfield?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Recibimos una señal que venía de aquí, Batman pensó que podía ser una trampa para ti por tus acciones últimamente, lo convencí de que me dejara venir por si acaso fuera algún superviviente pidiendo ayuda"

Superman se lo quedo mirando un momento, calibrando la sinceridad de sus palabras. Cuando no vio ningún rastro de mentira en sus ojos hizo una señal a Hal para que lo soltara.

"Has pensado lo mismo que yo, llevamos aquí ya unos buenos diez minutos, si fuera algún tipo de trampa hubieran actuado ya" dijo mientras empezaba a alzarse en el aire, seguido de Diana y Hal, Gar transformo sus brazos en dos grandes alas y los siguió.

"¿Entonces sabéis de donde viene la señal?" pregunto Garfield.

"Superman puede ver las ondas de radio, así que las estamos siguiendo" dijo Diana, en ningún momento apartar la mirada del cambia formas por si acaso tenía motivos ocultos.

El grupo voló por encima de la ciudad por lo que parecían horas, pero apenas eran unos minutos. La destrucción que se podía ver, pensar en el sufrimiento que pasaron miles de personas en el momento de la explosión, hacia que el tiempo pasara mucho más lento.

Al final llegaron a un edificio que se había derrumbado y ahora estaba inclinado. El edificio ya era más alto que la mayoría aun cuando se podía ver que le faltaba gran parte de su estructura.

"La señal viene de ahí" dijo Superman mientras señalaba al edificio.

"¿Desde el edifico?" pregunto Wonder Woman.

"No" dijo Green Lantenr mientras miraba a su anillo "debajo de él"

Garfield solo pudo ver con incredulidad como los tres héroes trabajaban en conjunto para levantar todo el edificio y apartarlo de la zona de donde venia la señal.

Al aterrizar inmediatamente encontrar un agujero en el suelo, los cuatros héroes se acercaron y Hal ilumino los primeros metros del túnel, pero ni siquiera parecía llegar al borde del final.

"Genial, un espacio estrecho y cerrado que conduce a una gran profundidad" dijo Hal con sarcasmo goteando de su voz "Esto no se ve como una trampa"

"Esto me recuerda a las típicas películas de terror donde los personajes entran en la típica casa abandonada y ya nadie sale" dijo Gar, los tres adultos lo miraron con rostros inexpresivos "¿qué? es cierto"

"Podéis hacer guardia aquí" dijo Diana con una sonrisa de suficiencia "no tenéis que entrar si tenéis miedo"

"¡Ey!" los dos héroes verdes tenían miradas ofendidas en sus rostros por la acusación de la amazona.

"No tengo miedo" dijo Gar "os espero abajo" y salto por el agujero.

"Yo voy a esperaros aquí, mantendré un ojo por si acaso alguien viene"

Superman y Wonder Woman asintieron y también entraron. El túnel era profundo, muy profundo, cuando llegaron al fondo encontraron a Garfield mirando con asombro a algo delante suyo.

Ese 'algo' era una enorme caja fuerte, facilmente del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos y se encontraba ligeramente hundida en el suelo.

"¿Puedes ver lo que hay dentro?" pregunto Garfield a Superman.

"No" negó Clark "no puedo ver lo que está en el interior, parece estar hecha de plomo. Pero la señal viene de la puerta, es un milagro de que no hubiera sido destruido por la explosión"

"O alguien quiere que creamos eso" dijo Diana acercándose poco a poco a la puerta. Entonces la amazona se giro, mirando a la oscuridad con una ligera expresión de sospecha.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Garfield.

"No es estoy segura..." empezó dudosa "... siento como si alguien nos observara"

Gar aspiro el aire y capto un pequeño olor, era una pequeña combinación de tierra y algo que no podía identificar, pero aparte de eso nada. Durante un segundo dudo si debía decir nada, pero al final decidió que no, si alguien los estaba observando no parecía tener ningún tipo de agresión hacia ellos.

"¿Has captado algo?" pregunto Superman.

"No"

"¿Estás seguro de que estamos solos?" pregunto Diana, dudosa de sus habilidades.

El cambia formas apretó los dientes en molestia, la amazona lo había atacado solo al verlo, dudado de cada cosa que había dicho y ¿ahora se creía que podía hacer de rastreador mejor que él? Garfield apenas aguanto las ganas de decirle que si había alguien.

Superman miro a su alrededor con su visión microscópica y enseguida confirmo lo mismo que el chico verde.

"No estoy viendo nada más vivo aqui" dijo.

_"Superman" _llego la voz de Hal por su auricular _"¿puedo sugerir que nos larguemos de este lugar?"_

"No podemos de hacer eso Green Lantern" dijo Superman "si hay alguna posibilidad de un superviviente ahí dentro no podemos dejarlo"

_"Mira, encontraremos otra manera, tal vez un mando a distancia o algo si" _dijo Lantern en un intento por convencerlo _"¿Sabes que este momento es igual al de las peliculas de terror, en el que le pides a la animadora que no investigue los sonidos en el bosque y ella igual lo hace?"_

"Si"

_"Bien, ahora eres la animadora"_

Diana y Gar vieron como Superman se acerco lentamente a la puerta, primero puso una mano en el borde ella y luego la otra, y usando su fuerza la movió hasta que está totalmente abierta.

Cuando Clark vio lo que había dentro su cara cambio a una de sorpresa total y de su boca solo salió una cosa

"Dios mio-"

En el interior se encontraba un hombre, calvo, con una camisa con las mangas arremangadas por encima del codo, pantalones negros, acompañados con unos zapatos de buena calidad de cuero negro.

A su alrededor se encontraban miles de papeles dispersados por todos lados y también numerosas latas de comida enlatada, la poca luz que había, que no fuera luz natural, era proporcionada por tres linternas.

"¡-Lex!" grito con asombro "Lex, pensé..."

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando hasta que al final estallaron en sonrisas de felicidad, Superman rápidamente lo abrazo, levantándolo en el aire y en su voz se podía notar el alivio que sentía.

"Pensé que te habías ido" dijo "Es un milagro"

"No es un milagro" negó Lex "solo un buen plan bien ejecutado, y me alegra verte también, pero no he sobrevivido a una bomba nuclear para ser aplastado por un abrazo sobre exuberante"

El hombre de acero inmediatamente al otro hombre, un pequeño rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Gar y Diana vieron el intercambio amistoso en silencio, ninguno de los dos lo conocía y tampoco querían interrumpir.

"Dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?" pregunto Lex mientras recogía algunos documentos a su alrededor.

"Más tarde" respondió Superman "Aun hay una gran cantidad de radiación en el aire, tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que pueda afectarte"

Con el trabajo hecho Garfield se giro para irse pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"¿Ya te vas?" pregunto Superman.

"Si" respondió "ya hemos descubierto de donde venia la señal, ahora podéis llevaros al señor Luthor para que este a salvo, ya no tengo que quedarme aquí"

"Me gustaría poder hablar un momento contigo Garfield"

Garfield solto un suspiro exasperado, el hombre era bueno, de verdad, pero estaba empezando a ser irritante.

"Si de lo que quieres hablar es sobre mi uniéndome a tu grupo, siento decirte que voy a tener que declinar tu oferta"

Con eso Garfield fue envuelto en llamas antes de que Superman pudiera decir nada más. El hombre de acero tuvo que apartar su mano rápidamente antes de que se quemara.

Detras de él Diana y Lex miraron el intercambio con diferentes expresiones, Lex con curiosidad y Diana con furia.

"¿A que a venia eso?" pregunto el hombre calvo.

Superman dejo escapar un suspiro "Te lo contare todo en la Atalaya"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield fue recibido por todo el grupo esperando por él en la sala, inmediatamente se sento en su silla y poco después Batman hablo.

"Informa"

"La señal provenía de una caja enterrada debajo de una edificio" empezó "Dentro de la caja encontramos a Lex Luthor bien y a salvo"

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron al saber que el multimillonario había sobrevivido.

"Si alguien podía sobrevivir a algo como eso era él" dijo Batman sin una pizca de emoción "¿Sabes como lo hizo?"

El joven verde negó con la cabeza "Ni idea, en cuanto rescatamos a Luthor yo me fui, aunque Superman intento convencerme para que me uniera otra vez a ellos"

Toda la sala soltó suspiros exasperados en una imitación perfecta de Garfield unos minutos antes.

"He de reconocerlo, el hombre es persistente" dijo Batwoman.

"Si, y tampoco sabe aceptar un no por lo que parece" dijo Catwoman cruzándose de brazos "esa no es una cualidad apetecible para una mujer"

Dinah dejo escapar un pequeña risa por el comentario "Pues parece que a Wonder Woman si le gusta"

Eso se gano una buena ronda de risas de todos los presentes, bueno, todos menos Batman que seguía con su siempre expresión seria. Cuando las risas se acabaron todos volvieron a ponerse serios.

"Ya que estamos hablando de Wonder Woman, cuando llegue ahí la mujer me ataco sin dudarlo, creí que me iba a matar por un segundo" informo Gar "y mientras los ayudaba nunca dejo de vigilarme, siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre mí, dudando de cada cosa que dije o hice"

Batman asintió "Es verdad que Diana a estado comportándose de manera extraña durante el último mes, creo que el mejor curso de acción es evitarla en todo momento y en el peor de los casos debemos llamar a refuerzos para intentar contenerla"

Todos asintieron y Batman dijo que se volverían a reunir en una hora para añadir algunos datos más.

Garfield se levanto y se fue a su habitación, el cuarto, descrito en una sola palabra era espartano, contenía solamente lo necesario, una cama, un pequeño escritorio, un armario y un pequeño cuarto de baño con una ducha y un baño y espejo.

Acercándose a su escritorio cogió su antiguo comunicador Titan y pulso un botón. Espero unos segundos y un cierto rostro gris apareció.

"Hola Gar" saludo feliz Raven "¿cómo van las cosas?"

Garfield se encogió de hombros "Bien, hoy he ido a Metropolis, ¿seguramente tu tambien has odio esa señal que interrumpio en todos lados?"

"Si, ¿descubriste lo que era?"

"Si, era un sobreviviente"

Lo ojos de Raven con asombro "¿Un superviviente? pregunto en incredulidad "¿y estaba bien, como lo consiguió?

El joven verde se rio por la sorpresa de la medio demonio "Esta bien, ayude a Superman, Wonder Woman y Green Lantern a salvarlo" informo, la ultima parte hizo que Raven frunciera el ceño.

"Te has unido a ellos" acusó, decepción clara en su tono.

"No" negó rápidamente "solo los encontré allí por casualidad, Wonder Woman incluso intento matarme, creo"

"¡Que!" grito, su estado de ánimo cambiando rápidamente a ira, dos ojos extras apareciendo en su frente.

"Tranquila Raven, no paso nada, Superman la detuvo de inmediato" eso parecía relajarla un poco "Bien, como iba diciéndote, el superviviente fue Lex Luthor y no te imaginaras como lo encontramos"

Durante la siguiente hora, Garfield y Raven hablaron sin parar, de cualquier cosa. La conversación fue un cambio refrescante de toda la locura del último mes. Cuando Garfield tuvo que volver para la reunión los dos se despidieron y acordaron reunirse algún día.

Gar fue el último en llegar a la sala, cuando se sentó la reunión empezó.

"Bien, como todos habéis podido ver, en esta mesa aun tenemos una silla desocupada" todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la silla al lado de Gar "por eso me gustaría presentaros a la ultima incorporación a nuestro grupo"

En las sombras detrás de la silla una figura surgió, era alto, tan alto como el propio Superman. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje que cubría su cuello, sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho y tenia una capa ligada a él. En el centro de su pecho tenía una estrella de ocho puntas dentro de un circulo, dos tiras de cuero salían del símbolo que bajan por el resto de su pecho y se unían a la a sus pantalones.

"Os presento al Detective Marciano" dijo Batman.

Fin capitulo 4.

**Bien, este es más un capitulo de paso que nada más. El siguiente contendra más accion lo prometo.**

**Recordad comentar y a disfrutar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo 5 recordad mis seguidores comentad y si queréis sugerir algo solo hacedlo siempre está bien tener alguna que otra opinión en estas cosas.**

**A disfrutar. Y comentad.**

Capitulo 5

Mientras bajo tierra un grupo de héroes se encontraban sorprendidos por los recientes sucesos, arriba, más allá del cielo en el espacio, otro grupo tenía su propia reunión importante.

Superman había explicado toda la situación a Lex Luthor poco después de su revisión médica en la Atalaya, durante toda la conversación el magnate multimillonario se mantuvo tranquilo, casi distante, como si su cerebro estuviera calculando las posibilidades y consecuencias del pan del hombre de acero.

Cuando acabo Lex pidió unos minutos para llegar todo en orden en su cabeza y cuando se encontró listo pidió que toda la liga se reuniera.

"Puedo ver lo que están intentando hacer, puedo ver el porqué" empezó, todo los miembros a excepción de Robin que no se encontraba presente tenía su atención totalmente absorbida por el hombre calvo "están haciendo todo por las razones correctas, pero estan siendo demasiado torpes. Quiero salvar vidas, lo entiendo"

Luthor se giro y miro por el gran ventanal de sala que daba al espacio exterior, durante un segundo se quedo ahí, observando la magnificencia de su planeta mientras el solo asomaba por detrás.

"Sin embargo, no hay suficientes de vosotros" continuo "A pesar de vuestras increíbles habilidades, no se puede mantener la paz, no podéis cubrir todo el planeta. Si de verdad desean lo mejor para este planeta, tienen que dejar de reaccionar y empezar a planificar, y me encantaría ayudar"

Todos los héroes se quedaron en silencio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, ninguno dijo nada hasta que la persona más escéptica en la sala abrió la boca.

"Sé que tu y Superman son amigos" dijo Diana dando unos pasos adelante y señalando al hombre "pero ¿como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?" pregunto.

Lex Luthor elegantemente se giro y miro directamente a los ojos de la amazona, poco a poco levanto un brazo apuntando a ella, provocando que se tensara, y con la voz más tranquila que tenia dijo.

"Diana Prince" eso cogió por sorpresa a Diana entonces empezó a apuntar a cada uno de los demás héroes "Hal Jordan, Billy Batson, Barry Allen y Clark Kent"

Todos los héroes se quedaron ahí, estupefactos, boquiabiertos por el descubrimiento de sus identidades secretas.

"Soy un hombre muy inteligente, sus identidades secretas no son un secreto para mi" dijo sin una pizca de arrogancia "Sin embargo he protegido sus identidades y las identidades de sus seres queridos durante un largo tiempo y sin que vosotros lo supierais. Han tenido que confiar en mi durante mucho tiempo, solo que no lo sabían"

"Ahora, me gustaría unirme" dijo de manera definitiva.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La sala se quedo en silencio la revelación de que el marciano estaba de su lado había hecho que las mentes de todo el mundo se pusieran en blanco.

Bueno, todas excepto una.

"¡Oh!. ¡Dios!. ¡Mío!" grito Gar, sus ojos brillando como estrellas por la emoción. Levantándose rápidamente el cambia formas terrestre se acerco al cambia formas marciano y estrecho su mano "Es todo un honor conocerlo por fin en persona señor, usted era como mi héroe cuando era joven"

J'onn no parecía incomodo por el entusiasmo del joven, dándole una sonrisa suave el marciano devolvió el saludo amablemente.

"Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte Garfield, hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo" dijo con una sonrisa "hay pocos cambia formas verdes en este planeta, tenemos que mantenernos juntos los pocos que somos"

Eso le gano una sonrisa aun más grande de Garfield, los dos héroes verdes fueron sacados de su conversación por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

"Puedes hablar con él todo lo que quieras después Garfield" dijo Selina "ahora nos gustaría que dijeras al resto de nosotros dónde estabas"

J'onn se sentó en su silla y su cara volvió a su expresión neutra y seria "Desde el momento en que Superman empezó a proclamarse como el único para proteger este planeta supe que esto no podía salir bien. Por eso en cuando Batman vino para pedirme que me uniera a su grupo no dude en aceptar"

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?" pregunto Ollie.

"Mi trabajo a sido el de espiar a Superman y su grupo, con mis habilidades era el más indicado para la tarea"

"Y ahora es el momento de que nos informes sobre como Luthor consiguió sobrevivir" dijo Batman, toda la sala dirigió su mirada al marciano, esperando que les contara como sucedió tal milagro.

J'onn cruzo los dedos debajo de su barbilla apoyando los codos en la mesa y sus ojos tenían una mirada solemne en ellos.

"Lex tenía un velocista en su nomina" empezó "por lo que he descubierto la única tarea que tenia era llevar a Lex a ese bunker en el posible caso de que un escenario como este sucediera"

Todos los miembros del grupo estaba pendientes cada una de las palabras del héroe verde, todos podían ver en su mente el rostro de una mujer joven, pelo rubio y ojos marrones y con un traje parecido al de Flash, esto era posible gracias a las habilidades telepáticas de J'onn que estaba metiendo en sus cabezas una imagen de la chica.

"¿Que sucedió con la chica?" pregunto Dinah, preocupada por la falta de información sobre una velocista en Metropolis después de la explosión.

"Por la información que he podido recopilar la chica salió a la ciudad para intentar salvar a alguien, pero su velocidad no era tan alta como el del propio Flash y... no sobrevivió"

La sala quedo en silencio, todos entristecidos por la muerte de una joven que en sus últimos momentos de vida intento salvar a otros.

"Doy por terminada la reunión de hoy. Os recomiendo que os vayáis a vuestras casas y descanséis todo lo que podías tengo un presentimiento de que dentro de poco las cosas empeoraran"

Todos se levantaron y Garfield se fue en dirección a su habitación, su estado de ánimo anterior atenuado por la noticia de la muerte de la joven mujer.

"Garfield"

El ex-Titan se giro para encontrar a J'onn delante suyo.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de la reunión con los miembros principales de la Liga Clark pidió tener una conversación privada con su amigo.

Así que ahora podíamos ver al hombre de hierro con el Lex Luthor en la misma sala que antes. El multimillonario estaba ahí, esperando a que el hombre delante suyo hablara.

"Has pensado en lo que te he dicho" pregunto Clark refiriéndose a cierto héroe verde.

Lex asintió "Considero que has enfocado mal la situación, el chico efectivamente esta aun dolido por la muerte de sus padres y tu manera de abordarle no era precisamente la mejor, primero en el memorial de su amigo, el cual murió por uno de tus compañeros y luego mientras me estabais rescatando"

"¿Entonces qué hago?" pregunto "Me gustaría mucho que se uniera a nosotros"

"¿Porque estas tan decidido a que se una a ti?" pregunto curioso.

Clark estuvo en silencio durante unos segundo reflexionando sobre cómo explicarlo "El es un héroe mundialmente conocido, querido por muchos y todo el mundo sabe lo que paso con sus padres. Por eso, si se uniera a nosotros el mundo nos apoyaría aun más"

Lex reflexiono sobre el motivo, era completamente cierto que el chico sería una buena manera de fomentar el apoyo mundial y limpiar un poco de su imagen. Girándose se dirigió al monitor de Cyborg.

Clark vio como su amigo empezó a teclear en la terminal y se acerco para observar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Tu principal problema es que no has abordado la situación de la manera correcta. No siempre podrás convencer a la gente a partir de las simples palabras habrá veces en que para conseguir aliados tendrás que ofrecerles algo a cambio"

Tecleando unos pocos comandos más en la terminal y una imagen apareció en la pantalla y una sonrisa se extendió poco a poco en la cara de Lex.

"Y creo tener la oferta perfecta para él"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield se quedo mirando las lapidas de su familia, se encontraba en la Mansion Dayton, llamado por Vernon para rememorar a la Patrulla Condenada.

También le sirvió para informarle sobre el estado de la empresa y otros asuntos menores. Ahora se encontraba delante de sus tumbas y tuvo que admitir que aunque este mes se había encontrado continuamente distraído el dolor no se había mitigado ni un poco.

"O encuentro mucho a faltar" susurro.

"Y estoy seguro de que ellos también a ti" dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Gar se giro, alarmado por el desconocido que había conseguido acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Pero se relajo cuando vio quien era.

El desconocido era una chica, de unos dieciocho años, su piel era de un tono gris, casi blanco que le recordaba a cierta hechicera. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche, ojos plateados con un pequeño tatuaje negro en forma de espiral debajo de su ojo derecho y labios oscuros como su pelo.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, con pantalones negros aguantados por un cinturón de cuero negro con pequeñas bolas metálicas en él. Botas de cuero negro de punta metálica y guantes negro en sus manos.

Como extras llevaba un collar con el símbolo de Osiris alrededor de su cuello, un paraguas negro en su mano derecha y una ramo de rosas negras en su izquierda.

Garfield le dio una sonrisa suave a la chica, que la correspondió con una igual "Me alegro de verte Dee-Dee, estas tan hermosa como siempre"

La chica ahora identificada como Dee-Dee, se acerco a las tumbas y se arrodillo para colocar el ramo encima de ellas "La adulación te llevara a todas partes Garfield"

Cuando se levanto los dos jóvenes se abrazaron "Gracias por venir" dijo Garfield.

"No me las des, tendría que haber venido antes" dijo mientras se separaban "pero con todo lo que paso yo..."

"Lo entiendo, tenias demasiado trabajo no te culpo por eso" dijo aliviando un poco de su culpa.

"Pero sigue sin ser escusa, por eso te he traído un regalo" los ojos de Dee-Dee brillaron con diversión.

"No hace falta, no tiene porq-" pero fue interrumpido por la chica poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Cállate, normalmente no tengo motivos para regalar cosas excepto en ocasiones especiales, y este es uno de esos momento" dijo dándole una mirada que no admitía discusión.

Cuando vio que el cambia formas no iba a discutir más con ella aparto su mano de su cara y levanto el paraguas con la punta mirando el suelo.

Con un movimiento de su mano un circulo oscuro apareció debajo del paraguas y poco a poco empezó a subir.

Atrás quedo la sencilla herramienta para protegerse de la lluvia, ahora en la mano de la chica se encontraba una espada japonesa de gran tamaño, una nodachi si Gar recordaba bien, tenía una longitud de 120 cm.

La vaina de la espada era tan oscura como el propio pelo de Dee-Dee, tenia detalles de diferentes animales de color jade que parecían estar corriendo a largo de la vaina.

Garfield la cogió, con cuidado, como si estuviera hecha de cristal, el guardamano tenia la apariencia de un dragón enrollado sobres sí mismo y la empuñadura era su cola.

Le recordaba a Malchior.

Cuando la abrió fue saludado por el filo de la espada, era de un color verde un poco más oscuro que su piel, hacia un contraste perfecto con el negro.

"Yo-yo" tartamudeo, pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos "me encanta, es hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla"

Dee-Dee solo levanto una ceja ante su negativa "¿Por?"

"Esto, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a todos lados, tal obra de arte no debe ser mantenida en un expositora, es mejor que te la quedes tu"

"Garfield" dijo con un tono de reproche "¿te crees que no he pensado en eso? dame tu mano"

El cambia formas hizo lo que dijo y le dio su mano izquierda, Dee-Dee empezó a trazar algún tipo de marca en la palma de su mano y murmuro unas palabras.

"Ahora coge la espada con esta mano" Garfield siguió sus instrucciones y en cuanto cogió el arma, la espada desapareció en una luz violeta y lo único que quedaba era un tatuaje con la misma forma que el collar de Dee-Dee en su palma.

"Solucionado, ahora solo tendrás que pensar en que aparezca la espada y lo hará y a la inversa para guardarla" dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

"¿Y puede hacer alguna en especial?" pregunto curioso.

"Eso tendras que descubrirlo por ti solo Garfield. Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya" dijo Dee-Dee dándole otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Te volveré a ver pronto?" pregunto Garfield.

"Quizás si, quizás no" dijo crípticamente y tal como apareció desapareció.

Garfield se quedo otra vez solo, se giro y vio con asombro como el pequeño ramo de flores y las lapidas de su familia habían sido sustituidas por un monumento digno de cualquier deidad.

Era fácilmente de tres metros de altura y era una escultura con cada uno de los miembros de su familia esculpidos con exactitud casi irreal.

A su alrededor un floral de rosas negras lo rodeaba añadiendo aun más belleza al monumento.

El momento fue interrumpido por una segunda visita, pero esta vez reconoció quien era por su olor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto con cierta ira por la flagrante invasión de la propiedad.

"He venido a hablar" dijo Superman con sus manos en señal de que no quería ningún mal.

Garfield se giro para enfrentar al hombre de acero, era la primera vez que se reunían en solitario, sin distracciones, sin personas para rescatar, solo Clark y Garfield.

"Mira, empezamos con el pie equivocado" dijo en un intento de calmar la situacion "fue un error de mi parte empujar el tema durante el memorial de Richard, lo siento"

Gar no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándolo directamente, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada.

"Por eso he venido, quiero que hablemos tranquilamente, sin nadie que nos molesto, ni que pueda hacer que no escuches lo que quiero decirte"

"Entiendo" dijo Garfield en una imitación perfecta de Raven "habla"

Clark "Vengo para pedirte otra vez que te unas a nosotros"

El cambia formas rodo los ojos en exasperación profunda "Hemos tenido esta conversación por tercera vez ya Clark, no tengo ningún interés en unirme a tu grupo"

"Por favor Garfield, reconsidéralo, estamos haciendo más bien del que nunca hicimos, con tu ayuda podremos detener toda criminalidad aun más, con tus habilidades podremos actuar con mayor velocidad y precisión"

"No lo entiendes verdad" dijo Garfield, ira llenando su sistema gradualmente "No quiero unirme a ti, no pienso unirme a ti. Lo que estás haciendo podría estar bien pero no lo estas haciendo de la manera correcta"

"Pero funciona" contrarresto.

La paciencia de Garfield se estaba degradando cada segundo que pasaba, la incapacidad de Clark por ver que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien lo cabreando.

"De acuerdo" dijo Garfield "quieres eliminar todo rastro de actividad criminal del mundo ¿verdad?"

"Si" respondió. Clark pensaba que ya lo estaba empezando a entender.

"Entonces entrega a Damian Wayne" dijo.

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido el hombre de acero, al parecer no lo había entendido del todo.

"Como lo has oído, entrega a Damian, el fue el causante de la muerte de Richard y como acabas de decir, quieres eliminar cualquier tipo de criminal por lo tanto también tienes que eliminar a Damian" dijo con una mirada de determinación.

"¡Pero fue un accidente!" grito enfadado de que lo acusara, aunque no directamente, de hipócrita.

"¡No fue un accidente!" grito de vuelta "¡Damian ataco con intención a Richard, no puedes justificar tal acto a no ser que seas un hipócrita!"

Los dos héroes se quedaron sin decir nada más, cada uno mirando al otro con ira en sus ojos.

"Mira, creo que nos hemos desviado del tema" dijo Clark en un tono más tranquilo "no voy a entregar a Damian, el chico cometió un error y se arrepiente por ello, no voy a encerrarlo por ello"

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es un montón de mierda Clark" dijo Garfield su voz menos fuerte que antes pero ni una pizca menos de ira "Pero veo que no podre convencerte de ello, vete de mi casa _salvador_ y olvídate de mí" con eso Garfield se giro y se dirigió por el camino a su casa.

"¡Si te unes a nosotros dejaremos en paz a Upper Lamumba" grito Superman, atrayendo la atención del cambia formas "pero no puedo asegurar su seguridad si te niegas a ayudarnos"

Clark no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el puño lleno de fuego que lo golpeo en la cara.

Superman fue echado hacia atrás por el golpe, enseguida fue golpeado por otro y luego otro. Clark estaba siendo abrumado por el chico, el fuego que estaba rodeando sus puños no eran lo suficientemente calientes para quemarlo como la ultima vez, pero si para que pudieran hacerle daño.

Con un movimiento brusco de su brazo Clark envió al chico en la dirección contraria, recuperándose rápidamente en el aire, Gar aterrizo fácilmente en el suelo.

Cuando la visión de Clark se aclaro, pudo ver el rostro enfurecido de Garfield, su cuerpo parecía estar emitiendo fuego, pero no quemaba nada a su alrededor.

"**¡NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR ESE LUGAR!"** grito, su rostro parecía casi feral pero Superman no se inmuto "**¡SI ME ENTERO QUE CUALQUIER COSA A PASADO EN LAMUMBA, OS PERSEGUIRE, OS ENCONTRARE Y OS MATERE! ¿LO ENTIENDES?"**

Superman se quedo mirando al joven verde en llamas, y con toda solemnidad asintió "es una pena Garfield, hubieras sido un grandioso aliado, y voy a darte una advertencia también. No intentes detenernos, no vamos a vacilar en ningún momento, si os cruzáis en nuestro camino os apartaremos aunque sea a la fuerza"

Poniendo sus dedos en la oreja, Clark fue envuelto por un haz de luz y un segundo después había desaparecido.

Cuando el hombre de acero desapareció, las llamas a su alrededor se atenuaron pero no se extinguieron, girándose para mirar una última vez el nuevo monumento a sus padres, antes de ser envuelto en llamas y desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Superman llego a la Atalaya fue enfrentado por Lex.

"Eso no fue tan bien como planeamos" dijo. Al parecer no había calculado bien la reacción del chico a la oferta "hay que reconocer que no tuviste mucho tacto al ofrecerle el trato"

"No importa ahora" dijo ignorando la pequeña púa "tenemos que concentrarnos en conseguir nuestro objetivo"

"Si, sobre eso también quería hablarte" dijo ganando la curiosidad de Clark "mientras estabas afuera, algunos de los miembros de la Liga se me acercaron para contarme sobre sus preocupaciones"

"Y cuales fueron tales preocupaciones"

"Algunas están inquietos, sienten que no habéis parado y consideran que deberíais empezar a pensar en lo que hacéis tal y como os dije y eso trae ciertas cuestiones a la vanguardia"

"¿A si?"

"Si, si tus amigos están sintiendo inquietud ¿cómo crees que se deben sentir los pueblos de la Tierra?" dijo, Lex estaba dispuesto a ayudar pero Clark tenia poner de su parte "deja que te ayude, puedo dar forma a tu mensaje. Entonces, si es agradable, le diré a mi gente que establezca una rueda de prensa"

Clark pensó durante un largo rato sobre esto, una rueda de prensa anunciando sus intenciones de manera honesta y directa podría ser beneficioso, la gente podría tener dudas pero estaba seguro que esto las disiparía.

"Muy bien" acordó "vamos a hacerlo"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Atravesando el cosmos, una figura de gran tamaño hacia su camino hasta una escalera que conducía hasta a la sala del trono del amo de este mundo.

La figura fue marchando por las escaleras con un sentido de propósito y una mirada de determinación en él cuando llego y se abrió paso a través de las puertas principales.

Continuo pisando su camino delante del trono. donde se arrodillo sobre una rodilla, bajando la cabeza por respeto al maestro de estos dominios mientras esperaba el permiso para hablar.

"Levántate Kalibak" ordeno Darkseid.

"Gracias padre" respondió Kalibak "traigo noticias del kryptoniano en la Tierra"

"¿Y qué?" pregunto Darkseid en un tono despreocupado.

"El parece haber crecido débil padre" informo su hijo "Ha cambiado su enfoque a una misión de traer la paz al mundo"

"Entonces, tal vez el mundo ya esté listo para ser controlado y gobernado por Apokolips" Darkseid declaro "Tome una legión de Parademons. Tráeme la cabeza de Superman clavada en una pica"

"Como usted ordene, padre" Kalibak respondió mientras colocaba su puño contra su pecho en señal de saludo antes de pasar a recoger sus tropas para el asalto inminente.

Fin capitulo 5

**Y aquí esta, a disfrutar mis niños ahora nuestro amigo Darkseid está metido también en el juego, esto empieza a ser grande.**

**¿Quien será la nueva chica que ha aparecido?**

**¿De que habrán hablado los dos héroes verdes?**

**Todo eso y más será respondido si seguís leyendo la historia.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
